


La musique adoucit les mœurs (mais ça dépend des personnes)

by histoirede (liquidN)



Series: La musique adoucit les moeurs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Complete, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arrête de flirter avec lui, Kuro.", soupire Kenma sans relever le nez de sa console.<br/>"J'aime bien embêter les gens, mais je suis pas maso à ce point, hein.", répond Kuroo, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. "T'inquiète. C'est rien, que de la provoc.<br/>- Sûrement, oui... Tu as choisi le seul gars de Karasuno que tu soupçonnais d'être gay et maintenant tu lui écris tous les jours... mais tu flirtes pas.<br/>- ... mais il est chou.<br/>- C'est pas le terme que j'aurais choisi pour un mec dédaigneux qui fait ta taille."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Les conversations à l'orale sont entre " ", les échanges par mails entre ' '.  
> \- Comme je suis chiante avec le japonais, j'utilise le vouvoiement pour simuler les niveaux de parole. Et donc je fais se vouvoyer des lycéens. Désolée.  
> \- Je rappelle que les SMS n'existent pas au Japon, pour ceux qui se demanderaient "mais pourquoi des mails ?" quelque part dans cette fic.

"Tsukki, donne-moi ton numéro !  
\- Je n'ai pas de portable."  
  
Bokuto le regarde, incrédule, avant de pointer vers les mains de son interlocuteur.  
  
"Et ce que tu as en main, c'est quoi ?  
\- ... c'était une manière polie de vous dire que vous n'auriez pas mon numéro, Bokuto-san.  
\- Morveux, va.", répond Bokuto et alors que Tsukishima va ranger son portable en poche pour conclure la conversation, il sent qu'on le lui prend des mains.  
  
"...74 et... voilà !", marmonne Kuroo avec un sourire bien trop grand pour être honnête, alors qu'un téléphone se met à sonner dans sa poche. "C'est comme ça qu'on fait, Bokuto !", ajoute-t-il en raccrochant, coupant net la sonnerie.  
"Kuroo-san, rendez-moi mon téléphone.", dit Tsukishima avec un ton un peu plus irrité que d'habitude.  
"Je t'en prie.", répond Kuroo en rendant l'objet du délit.  
"Et effacez mon numéro du votre.  
\- Dans tes rêves.  
\- J'ai des rêves bien plus intéressants que ça, merci.  
\- J'espère qu'ils ne consistent pas à recevoir des appels de Bokuto.  
\- Je vous préviens tout de suite, si l'un de vous deux me contacte, je ne répondrai pas.  
\- C'est ça qui fait ton charme, Tsukki.  
\- ... c'est Tsu-ki-shi-ma. Vous ne pouvez pas retenir plus de 2 syllabes, ou alors vous êtes vraiment aussi idiots que vous en avez l'air ?"  
  
Le sourire de Kuroo ne fait que s'agrandir alors qu'il passe un bras autour des épaules de Bokuto.  
  
"Jamais vu un kôhai aussi ingrat.  
\- C'est peut-être juste comme ça qu'il exprime son affection.  
\- Vous ne vous lassez jamais, hein ?", demande Tsukishima en poussant un soupir, sans s'étonner de recevoir un "nooooon" à l'unisson des deux zigotos qui l'ont pris pour cible.

* * *

  
Au bout du cinquième appel interrompant sa musique, Tsukishima pousse un soupir, retire son casque et décroche.  
  
"Oui ?", demande-t-il avec le ton le plus agacé qu'il arrive à produire.  
"Hoi, Tsukki ! Tu en mets du temps à répondre !  
\- Soyez contents, je vous avais dit que je ne répondrais pas.  
\- Roh, c'est bon, on est potes maintenant, hein ?  
\- Certainement pas. Et si vous n'avez rien à dire, je raccroche.  
\- Non, attends, j'avais vraiment quelque chose à dire.", reprend Kuroo, sur un ton plus sérieux. "On a retrouvé une semelle orthopédique dans le vestiaire. On ne sait pas à qui c'est. Tu peux voir si c'est à quelqu'un de chez vous ? Notre coach n'a pas le portable de vos profs et Kenma a essayé de contacter votre ptit rouquin mais il tombe directement sur le répondeur. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis. De t'appeler.  
\- Hm. Je vais demander. Je vous rappelle.  
\- Tu vois que tu peux quand tu veux, Tsukki.  
\- C'est Tsukishima.", répond-il avant de raccrocher.  
  
Tsukishima fourre son téléphone et son casque dans son sac à ses pieds et se tourne vers Yamaguchi.  
  
"C'était qui ?", demande Yamaguchi.  
"Le capitaine de Nekoma. Ils cherchent le propriétaire d'une semelle orthopédique abandonnée dans les vestiaires. Tu te pousses ?"  
  
Yamaguchi se lève de la place du minibus qui les ramène à Miyagi pour laisser passer Tsukishima. Une fois à l'avant, ce dernier explique la situation au professeur Takeda, et retourne s'asseoir alors que leur responsable réveille la moitié de l'équipe pour trouver le propriétaire de l'objet trouvé.  
Bon, la semelle venait bien de Karasuno. Alors qu'il entend le professeur Takeda appeler l'entraîneur de Nekoma -et s'excuser de la gêne occasionnée-, Tsukishima décide que son rôle s'arrête là et il renfile son casque.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, un appel interrompt à nouveau sa musique.  
  
"Oui ?  
\- Et ben, il t'en faut du temps pour poser une pauvre question à tes petits camarades.", raille Kuroo de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
"Notre superviseur s'est chargé de rappeler votre coach.  
\- Et c'est une excuse pour ne pas rappeler un pauvre sempai qui s'inquiète ?  
\- Inquiet de quoi ? De perdre les quelques neurones qu'il lui reste ?  
\- Ah, Tsukki, tu es tellement cruel.  
\- C'est Tsukish...  
\- ... c'est ça que j'aime chez toi.", interrompt Kuroo. "Bon, en fait, on part aussi donc je raccroche. J'ai oublié de prendre ton mail. C'est quoi ton mail ?  
\- Comme si j'allais vous le donner.  
\- Sinon je demande à Kenma, qui demande à petit rouquin, qui demande à tâche de rousseurs et je l'aurai quand même.  
\- Essayez pour voir.", conclut Tsukishima en raccrochant.  
  
Non mais.

* * *

  
'Moins d'une journée, Tsukki !'  
  
Tsukishima regarde son portable. L'adresse mail ne laisse pas de doute sur l'expéditeur(kuroot@nekoma-koukou.edu) et Tsukishima se tourne vers Yamaguchi.  
  
"Tu as donné mon mail à Hinata ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était une bonne idée ?  
\- Il m'a dit que ce serait bien, au cas où il y ait un entraînement annulé, ce genre de choses... qu'on puisse tous se prévenir.  
\- ... et tu penses sincèrement que Hinata a pensé à quelque chose d'aussi intelligent tout seul ?  
\- Euh... quelqu'un aurait pu lui donner le conseil.", dit Yamaguchi. "Désolé, je pensais pas qu'il en abuserait.  
\- ... si seulement c'était que ça.", soupire Tsukishima.  
  
'Alors, c'est quoi ton gage, vu que j'ai gagné le pari ?'  
  
Un nouveau mail de Kuroo.  
  
'Il n'y avait pas de pari.', répond Tsukishima, énervé.  
  
'J'ai gagné quand même.'  
'Grâce à la crédulité d'un idiot, bravo.'  
'J'ai gagné quand même.'  
'Même à l'écrit vous êtes insupportable.'  
'Toi par contre, tu es toujours aussi charmant !'  
  
Tsukishima serre les dents alors que Yamaguchi fait mine de regarder son écran.  
  
"Et ben, il en a des choses à te dire, Hinata !"

* * *

  
'Tsukki, j'ai faim.'  
'Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la préfecture de Miyagi n'est en fait pas limitrophe à celle de Tôkyô.'  
'Est-ce que tu as mangé ?'  
'Arrêtez de m'écrire.'  
'Ne loupe pas les repas, Tsukki, il faut que tu prennes du muscle.'  
'C'est Tsukishima.'  
'Je vais manger.'  
'Grand bien m'en fasse.'  
  
Tsukishima reste perplexe quelques secondes devant son écran, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

  
'Tsukki, c'est toi qui lisais un roman de Natsume Sôseki, pendant le camp ?'  
  
Tsukishima est décidé à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Ce coup-ci, il ne répondra pas.  
Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine de Nekoma se lassera forcément et le laissera tranquille.  
  
'Je dois en lire un pour les cours, tu me conseilles ?'  
  
Mais pourquoi il s'adresse à lui ? Qu'il aille donc demander à son prof de japonais, plutôt que d'embêter un kôhai d'une autre école.  
  
'J'hésite entre Botchan et l'Eloge de l'Ombre.'  
'L'Eloge de l'Ombre est un roman de Tanizaki.  
C'est même pas la même époque.', ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Tsukishima.  
'Oh. Bon, ben Botchan, alors.'  
'Original avec ça, hein ?'  
'En même temps, c'est bien parce que j'avais pas d'idée que je te contactais. C'était quoi que tu lisais, au camp ?'  
'Certainement pas du Sôseki, en tout cas.'  
'Tu l'as lu, Botchan ?'  
'Comme tout le monde.'  
'C'est bien ?'  
'Non.'  
  
Une heure plus tard, sans réponse de Kuroo, Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher d'écrire.  
  
'Sôseki a écrit un feuilleton qui s'appelle "Je suis un chat".'  
'Qui te fera pour toujours penser à moi, désormais, ah ah :D'  
'Ça parle d'un chat très arrogant, donc oui, certainement.'

* * *

  
Le prochain mail de Kuroo arrive trois semaines plus tard avec une pièce jointe.  
C'est une photo de son travail sur "Je suis un chat", affublé d'une (très) bonne note.  
  
'Si tu as d'autres romans à me conseiller, je suis preneur.'  
'Est-ce qu'il y a besoin que le personnage central soit imbu de lui-même pour que vous vous identifiez ?'  
'C'est préférable.'  
'Hercule Poirot, alors ?'  
'Je note.'

* * *

  
Tsukishima se surprend lui-même quand au prochain mail de Kuroo, arrivé 3 jours plus tard, il n'est pas qu'agacé mais aussi un peu curieux.  
  
'Tsukki : conseiller littéraire. C'est ton futur métier.'  
'On dit "bibliothécaire" ou "libraire", dans la vraie vie. Merci, mais non merci.'  
'Tsukki : conseiller littéraire. C'est le nom de mon futur roman, alors.'  
'Plutôt mourir.  
Au fait, c'est Tsukishima.  
Avec deux syllabes en plus à la fin.'  
'Ca a moins d'impact. Je veux un titre de roman qui ait de l'impact. Si tu veux tu seras mon premier lecteur.'  
'Est-ce que le personnage principal sera imbu de sa personne ?'  
'J'imaginais un grand blond condescendant.'  
'J'aurais été surpris du contraire.'  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?", demande Yamaguchi, assis à côté de lui pour manger.  
"Rien d'intéressant.", répond Tsukishima en remettant son portable en poche.

* * *

  
'Kenma me dit que vous aviez un match amical aujourd'hui.  
C'était bien ?'  
'On a joué au volley.'  
'Vous avez perdus, c'est ça ?'  
'Non.'  
'Tu t'es servi des conseils de ton sempai préféré ?'  
'Je crois que le seul conseil que m'ait jamais donné Sawamura c'était de plus manger, donc non.'  
'Bon, et de mes conseils, alors ?'  
  
Tsukishima s'arrête et pousse un soupir.  
Il se fait avoir à chaque fois, maintenant.  
Il répond au premier mail (ou au deuxième, ou au troisième), puis se laisse entraîner dans la conversation.  
  
'Pourquoi vous m'écrivez ?', décide-t-il de répondre.  
'C'est de l'espionnage : je mets un pied dans l'équipe pour connaître votre stratégie.'  
'D'après Hinata, notre stratégie consiste en zwwoooouim et poum.  
(Je ne suis pas certain de l'orthographe.)'  
'Ca me conforte dans mon choix de sujet d'espionnage.'

* * *

  
Toutes les conversations avec Kuroo se ressemblent.  
Le capitaine de Nekoma commence systématiquement par lui poser une question, ou par annoncer quelque chose sorti de nulle part.  
Tsukishima répond avec dédain.  
Kuroo le provoque un peu plus (Tsukishima n'a aucun mal à imaginer son sourire narquois pendant qu'il tape ses piques).  
Quelque part dans la conversation, Tsukishima aura rappelé quel est son nom.  
Et quand Tsukishima arrête de répondre, Kuroo arrête d'écrire (pendant un ou deux jours, en général).  
Puis ça recommence.  
  
Au final, Tsukishima se rend compte qu'il a fini par prendre l'habitude de répondre à Kuroo et que ces conversations ne sont pas si désagréables que ça.  
Il connait maintenant les goûts de Kuroo en jeux vidéos (mauvais), en musique (encore pire), en lecture (ça va mais c'est bien parce qu'il lit avec enthousiasme ce que Tsukishima lui conseille), et ne pourrait pas vraiment dire comment c'est arrivé.  
  
'Tsukki, tu es rentré ?'  
'Sur le chemin.  
Et c'est Tsukishima.'  
'On se fait une partie de shôgi après ?'  
'Vous en avez pas marre de perdre ?'  
  
C'est la nouvelle lubie de Kuroo depuis quelques jours : il joue au shôgi en ligne.  
Et Tsukishima ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il joue avec lui.  
Kuroo n'est pas vraiment bon, pas mauvais non plus, mais Tsukishima qui n'a jamais joué que quelques fois à ce jeu le bat la plupart du temps.  
En même temps Kuroo fait n'importe quoi. D'une partie à l'autre, il joue totalement différemment, sacrifie les trois-quarts de ses pièces, ou bien mise le tout pour le tout sur un seul coup.  
Des fois ça paie, mais la plupart du temps il perd à plate couture.  
  
'Non, faut que je trouve ma stratégie, c'est tout.  
20h30, ça t'ira ?'  
  
Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour se retrouver à avoir des rendez-vous devant un ordi pour jouer au shôgi avec un joueur de volley d'un équipe de Tôkyô et ne cherche même plus à comprendre pourquoi il répond 'Oui'.

* * *

  
'43 minutes. J'espère que c'est parce que t'as une super stratégie, hein.'  
'Désolé, un imprévu. Vous pouviez vous déconnecter, hein.'  
'Pas question, je suis en train de gagner.', répond Kuroo et Tsukishima voit mal comment il espère gagner cette partie mais préfère ne rien faire remarquer.  
  
'Bon, alors, c'est quoi ton gage ?'  
'Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.'  
'Pour avoir fait poireauter un sempai 43 minutes sans excuse.'  
'Comme si vous étiez resté à contempler la partie pendant 43 minutes.'  
'Là n'est pas la question. Comme gage, tu vas me raconter une histoire de quand tu étais petit.'  
'J'ai toujours été grand.'  
'Je voulais dire, genre en primaire. Moi quand j'étais petit j'ai démonté la télé pour essayer de capter les chaînes du câble, par exemple.'  
'Passionnant.'  
'Allez, ton tour.'  
'Non.'  
'Tsukkiiiiiiiii'  
'C'est Tsukishima.'  
'Tu sais combien je peux être chiant.'  
'Oui.'  
'Tsukki.  
Tsukki.  
Tsukki.'  
'Pas besoin de le démontrer.'  
'J'ai même pas demandé une histoire honteuse, franchement, tu pourrais faire plaisir à un sempai qui t'as attendu sans nouvelle pendant quarante-trois minutes.  
(Et vingt-cinq secondes)'  
'Bon.  
Une fois, j'étais au zoo. J'avais 7 ans. Devant la cage des lions, j'entends quelqu'un beugler "Keeeeiiii".'  
'C'est qui, Kei ?'  
'Vraiment ?'  
'Ben oui, c'est bien beau que tu me racontes des trucs, mais si je connais pas les protagonistes, c'est tout de suite vachement moins passionnant.'  
'C'est moi, Kei.'  
'C'est pas Tsukki, ton petit nom ?'  
'C'est pas Insupportable, le votre ?'  
'Si, si, c'est une autre lecture des kanji de mon prénom, en fait.'  
'En fait je me demande pourquoi je continue de vous encourager en vous répondant.'  
'Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais cet effet-là à tout le monde. Finis ton histoire, c'est qui, qui beuglait "Kei", alors ?'  
'Laissez tomber, je sais même pas pourquoi je vous racontais ça. Je vais manger.'  
'Bon appétit, Kei.'  
'J'ai envie de répondre "Crève, charogne", mais on me souffle que c'est impoli. "Merci de ne plus jamais me contacter" me parait plus approprié.'  
'Tu reviens finir la partie après ?'  
'... oui.'

* * *

  
Ce n'est que la troisième sonnerie, mais Tsukishima est tout sauf certain de ce qu'il va faire.  
  
C'est la première fois que Kuroo essaie de l'appeler depuis la fois dans le bus (et il doit admettre qu'il avait une bonne raison à ce moment-là).  
Mais bon, il répond à ses mails, il joue au shôgi avec lui en ligne... ce serait saugrenu d'ignorer les appels d'un type avec qui il est en contact presque tous les jours.  
Il décroche.  
  
"Hm ?  
\- Kei, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
\- J'imagine que la mauvaise c'est que vous avez décidé de m'appeler par mon prénom ?  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- J'exècre. Mais passons.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Tetsurô, si tu veux.  
\- Si on en est à ce que je veux, je vais vous le dire : je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de me contacter, en fait.", dit Tsukishima, pas totalement convaincu lui-même, mais il a un rôle à jouer.  
"Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire d'appeler un sempai par son prénom quand on est proches.  
\- Je vous ai vu trois fois dans ma vie, Kuroo-san.  
\- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Tsukki ?", demande Kuroo, et Tsukishima est presque rassuré d'entendre ce surnom à nouveau. "C'est que je peux en faire autant que je veux et tu gardes toujours le même ton désabusé, et juste un brin dégradant.  
\- Vous oubliez condescendant.  
\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Comme le héros de mon roman. J'ai arrêté au milieu du premier chapitre, hein. Si tu espérais le lire un jour, je suis désolé.  
\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis déçu.", répond Tsukishima. "... et, donc, les nouvelles ?  
\- Donc, la nouvelle, c'est que nous allons bientôt nous revoir, parce que le coach Ukai, le vieux, le premier du nom, a invité le notre pour je sais pas quelle raison, et que comme il veut pas se payer le voyage, il va contacter votre lycée pour qu'on se fasse un match amical.  
\- OK pour la mauvaise nouvelle. Et la bonne ?"  
  
Kuroo éclate de rire à l'autre bout du fil et Tsukishima ne peut empêcher un coin de sa bouche de se relever dans un léger rictus.  
  
"Ah, Tsukki, d'habitude j'arrive à répliquer facile, mais celle-là, je l'ai pas vue venir.  
\- Ca y est, je vous fais perdre vos moyens ?  
\- ... si tu savais."  
  
Un léger silence s'installe, et tout ce que Tsukishima a à en penser, c'est qu'il n'aime pas ça.  
  
"Enfin bon, on va se taper 8 heures de route et ça me saoule déjà.  
\- Si vous espériez que je compatisse, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personne.  
\- Non, mais au fond de toi tu m'aimes bien, je le sais.  
\- C'est beau les illusions. Bon, à 18 ans, c'est plutôt pathétique, quand même. Et cette mauvaise nouvelle, alors ?  
\- On ne vient que pour la journée, et je sais que tu vas être déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de moi plus longtemps.  
\- C'est cela, oui.  
\- ... et puis vous allez perdre, aussi, mais bon, ça c'est habituel.  
\- Je suis qu'un pauvre petit première année... la responsabilité d'une défaite ne m'incombe certainement pas.  
\- Petit, petit... j'espère que t'as pas trop grandi parce que j'aime bien te toiser de haut.  
\- Comment vous pouvez bien aimer quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais fait ?  
\- Tss, quelle mauvaise mémoire, Tsukki...  
\- Je suis à peu près certain d'être plus grand que vous.  
\- Sans déc ? Combien tu fais ?  
\- 1m88. Enfin, en début d'année, je me suis pas remesuré depuis.  
\- Bon, avec les épis je te dépasse, c'est bon.  
\- C'est ça votre excuse pour ne pas vous coiffez le matin ?  
\- C'est méchant de se moquer, tu sais, c'est un véritable problème pour moi d'être incapable de me coiffer. Tu pourrais être plus gentil.  
\- J'essaierai d'être plus gentil si vous faites l'effort d'être plus intelligent.  
\- 'tain, ça va être chaud, je suis déjà un crack, tu sais...", répond Kuroo en rigolant. "En tout cas je me réjouis de t'embêter en vrai, Tsukki !  
\- Moi pas.  
\- Je m'en doute ! Allez, ciao !", finit Kuroo avant de raccrocher.

* * *

  
Tsukishima relève ses lunettes, frotte ses yeux et se concentre sur l'écran.  
Ça fait trois parties de suite que Kuroo gagne, apparemment les doigts dans le nez.  
  
'Encore une ?', demande le capitaine de Nekoma dans la barre de messagerie du jeu.  
'Vous êtes sûr que c'est vous qui jouiez ?'  
'Ça y est, tu es enfin estomaqué par ma stratégie !'  
'Je ne comprends pas comment après avoir passé 200 parties à déplacer des pions aléatoirement vous avez fini par savoir jouer.'  
'C'est toi qui m'as demandé d'être plus intelligent.'

* * *

  
Quand Kuroo vient s'asseoir à côté de lui contre le mur du gymnase, Tsukishima n'a déjà plus l'énergie pour l'envoyer balader.  
Pas vraiment l'envie non plus, mais ça s'est une autre question à laquelle il n'a pas trop envie de penser.  
  
"Alors, comment va mon petit protégé ?  
\- Trop fatigué pour répondre.  
\- Hey, on peut aussi avoir une conversation normale où tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à être méchant, si tu préfères.", propose Kuroo avec le sourire.  
"Je croyais que c'était ma cruauté qui vous plaisait.  
\- Ecoute, j'aime énerver les gens, toi tu aimes les vanner, on était faits pour s'entendre, non ?  
\- Kuroo-san, je crois que vous vous méprenez. Je n'aime pas "vanner" les gens. Ce n'est pas une attitude que je me donne : je suis vraiment comme ça.  
\- Oh ?  
\- ...  
\- Pas grave.", conclut Kuroo, et un silence s'installe.  
  
Tsukishima remonte ses genoux vers son torse, puis attrape la bouteille d'eau qu'il a amenée avec lui. Ce silence le met mal à l'aise mais plutôt mourir que de céder en reprenant la parole.  
  
"Tsukki, est-ce que tu préfères les garçons ?", demande Kuroo et Tsukishima s'étouffe sur l'eau qu'il a en bouche.  
"Pardon ?", demande-t-il une fois sa quinte de toux passée.  
"Ou alors tu préfères les filles et je suis un cas à part, c'est ça ?  
\- Un cas à part... ça c'est sûr, vous êtes un cas à part.", répond Tsukishima en se voulant cassant mais il se rend compte qu'au final, ça donne plus l'impression qu'il répondait à la question.  
"Et dire que j'avais peur de ne pas avoir une place de choix dans ton cœur !", ironise Kuroo et Tsukishima trouve juste son attitude pathétique.  
"... c'est nul de me chambrer pour une raison pareille, Kuroo-san. Il y a des sujets sur lesquels même vous, vous ne devriez pas rigoler.", dit-il, et il s'étonne lui-même du ton sérieux qu'il a pris.  
  
Tsukishima se lève et repart vers le banc de remplacement de Karasuno.  
  
"Tsukki !", appelle Kuroo, mais Tsukishima fait la sourde oreille et se contente de signaler au coach Ukai qu'il est assez reposé pour réintégrer un des matchs en 3 contre 3 en train de se jouer.

* * *

  
'Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser m'excuser plutôt que de te casser avant tout le monde sans dire au revoir.'  
'J'espère que ça vous aura fait réfléchir, malgré la difficulté que vous rencontrez avec ce concept.'  
  
Son téléphone sonne.  
La sonnerie le met mal à l'aise.  
Kuroo le met mal à l'aise.  
Passe encore à l'écrit, mais il n'est pas près de lui reparler.  
Il raccroche.  
  
'Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler.', envoie-t-il à l'écrit, et il se rend compte à quel point il se contredit lui-même, à refuser la discussion tout en l'encourageant par mail.  
  
Quelque part, il a peut-être vraiment envie d'avoir des excuses formelles de Kuroo.  
Mais sans entendre le son de sa voix.  
  
'J'ai beaucoup d'expérience sur le sujet, et je sais que les excuses ça passe mieux à l'oral.'  
  
Tsukishima soupire en lisant le message. Kuroo est juste... chiant.  
Pas chiant comme Hinata, qui est insupportable et con comme un balai, mais chiant parce que Tsukishima ne sait pas comment il doit se comporter avec lui.  
Au final, il ne répond rien et plusieurs minutes passent avant que Kuroo n'écrive à nouveau.  
  
'Je sais aussi arrêter de me la ramener. Je ne discute pas avec toi pour te faire du mal. Pardon si c'est ce que j'ai fait.'  
  
En fait, les excuses de Kuroo lui nouent les entrailles aussi.  
  
'Je pensais que c'était évident qu'on flirtait ensemble depuis des mois et j'essayais de faire avancer les choses en évitant de me prendre un trop gros râteau le cas échéant.'  
  
Tsukishima lit le message de Kuroo, puis le relit et le lit encore une fois.  
Il jette son téléphone sur son lit et quitte sa chambre pour se servir à boire.  
Le roi de la provoc.  
Il mérite bien son surnom, celui-là.

* * *

  
'Après mûre réflexion, je crois que j'aurais préféré un râteau plutôt que de me faire ignorer.', reçoit Tsukishima le lendemain pendant la pause-déjeuner.  
  
Il appelle.  
  
"Il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je sais que ça vous fait rire, mais s'excuser pour en remettre une couche derrière, c'est nul.  
\- Hey, Tsukki, je suis sérieux.  
\- Moi aussi je suis sérieux. Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue de vous répondre mais j'en ai ma claque. Trouvez une autre victime. Ca y est, vous avez gagné, je vous supporte plus. Vous êtes content ?  
\- Et ben merci, ça fait plaisir à entendre. C'est toi qui as pas voulu de mes excuses à l'oral ! J't'ai dit que j'étais meilleur à l'oral...  
\- Hmpf.  
\- Promis, je suis sincère pour les prochaines minutes. Je ne remettrai pas le sujet sur le tapis, je suis désolé que tu l'aies si mal pris mais si on pouvait continuer de se vanner de temps à autres, je préfèrerais rester en bons termes.  
\- ...  
\- Tu m'excuses ?  
\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis oui.  
\- Yes, merci.  
\- Vous êtes quand même un mec super malsain, hein.  
\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité."

* * *

  
'Non, c'est bon, le shôgi c'était déjà bien suffisant.', répond Tsukishima a un mail de Kuroo lui demandant de jouer au poker en ligne avec lui.  
'Je t'assure, c'est cool.'  
'Vous pouvez pas vous occuper tout seul ?'  
'Alleeeez, Tsukkiiiiii.'  
'TsukiSHIMA.'  
'Pourquoi tâches de rousseurs a le droit de t'appeler comme ça et pas moi ?'  
'S'il pouvait arrêter, ça m'arrangerait.'  
'Vraiment ?'  
'Oui. Je m'y suis fait avec le temps, mais ça ne me plaît pas outre mesure.'  
'On se fait une partie de poker, et si je gagne, je peux t'appeler Tsukki ?'  
'C'était pas subtil une seconde.'  
'Tu préfères Kei ?'  
'Je préfère quand vous ne m'écrivez pas.'  
  
Kuroo arrête de répondre.  
Bon, s'il le prend comme ça, Tsukishima repose son téléphone et attrape un bouquin.  
Ça lui fera du bien une soirée calme.

* * *

  
La soirée calme se transforme en deux soirées, puis trois, et une semaine sans un seul message de Kuroo. Tsukishima est allé voir l'une ou l'autre fois s'il s'était connecté au jeu de shôgi en ligne, mais pas de trace du capitaine de Nekoma.  
  
Donc lorsque le professeur Takeda annonce un prochain match amical contre Nekoma, Tsukishima sent que ça va mal se passer.  
Après tout, il a peut-être vexé Kuroo.  
Il ne voit pas comment, vu qu'il ne se souvient que très vaguement de leur dernière conversation et qu'il est bien certain d'avoir été bien plus insupportable à d'autres occasions, mais bon, en sortant du club, il fait l'effort de sortir son portable pour écrire un message.  
Mais comme il n'a jamais initié la conversation avec Kuroo, il ne sait juste pas quoi dire.  
Est-ce qu'il doit s'excuser ? (Et de quoi ?) Parler du match à venir comme si de rien n'était ?  
Après avoir écrit 5 messages différents et les avoir tous effacés, Tsukishima se décide.  
  
'Est-ce que quand on se croisera dans deux semaines vous me parlerez plus non plus ?'  
'C'est toi qui m'as demandé de plus t'écrire.'  
'Pour la 498e fois. Je ne pensais pas que vous la prendriez plus au sérieux que les 497 fois précédentes.'  
'Tu aurais préféré que je continue, alors.'  
'Je sais pas, j'ai même pas imaginé que vous puissiez m'écouter, je crois.'  
'Je t'ai manqué ?'  
  
Tsukishima ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre.  
Parce que bon, oui, peut-être, il doit se l'avouer, discuter par mails avec Kuroo lui a (un peu) manqué.  
Mais il ne peut décemment pas le dire.  
Il a une réputation à maintenir.  
  
'Forcément je t'ai manqué, sinon tu n'aurais pas écrit.', finit par ajouter Kuroo avant que Tsukishima n'ait répondu.  
'Imaginez ce que vous voulez.'  
'J'ai une imagination débordante.'  
'Je ne veux pas savoir.'

* * *

  
'Vous arrivez bientôt ?'  
'J'espère, parce que mes jambes sont définitivement trop grandes pour ce bus.'  
'Tu te prépares déjà une excuse pour ta future défaite ?'  
'Gagner ou perdre ne changera rien au fait que vous serez insupportable toute la journée.'  
'Et pourtant tu es pressé d'arriver.'  
'Pour étendre mes jambes. Pas pour vous écouter vos jérémiades.'  
  
Quand le bus de Karasuno arrive finalement à destination, le club de Nekoma est déjà en train de jouer.  
A l'appel, les deux équipes se saluent rapidement, mais le coach Nekomata envoie de suite les joueurs de Karasuno se changer et s'échauffer.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures et demie (quatre tours de lycée, des pompes et deux sets joués) que Tsukishima arrive à s'esquiver et prendre une pause pour s'asseoir contre le mur du gymnase.  
Kuroo est de l'autre côté du terrain.  
Tsukishima se demande s'il doit traverser pour le rejoindre. C'est quand même un sempai (et presque un ami), il ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas l'ignorer. Mais bizarrement, à l'idée de traverser le gymnase est d'aller lui parler, Tsukishima sent son estomac se nouer.  
Au final, alors que Tsukishima est encore en train de tergiverser, Kuroo lève la tête, l'aperçoit et lui fait un grand sourire, le rejoignant en quelques enjambées pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
"Tsukki !! Tu vas bien ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?  
\- C'est une question normale à poser à un ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.  
\- On s'est écrit ce matin.  
\- Tsukki... c'est moi où c'est la première fois que tu ne rejettes pas notre amitié ?", demande Kuroo en faisant semblant d'écraser une larme.  
"Je ne peux pas vous reprendre sur toutes vos incohérences, il y en a trop.", dit Tsukishima dans un soupir mélodramatique, et Kuroo se met à rire. Tsukishima se met à rire aussi, et il ne trouve même pas ça trop désagréable.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hinata le dévisage de loin.  
En fait, pas que Hinata : la moitié de Karasuno est en train de le dévisager.  
A y réfléchir, la tête de Yamaguchi serait même à inscrire dans les annales.  
  
"Eh ben, Tsukki, ton rire cristallin fait tourner plus d'une tête.", rajoute Kuroo et Tsukishima éclate à nouveau de rire, plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour moins attirer l'attention mais réussissant juste à s'étouffer un peu plus.  
"Il semblerait que le cerveau du p'tit rouquin ait grillé à cette vue.  
\- Fermez-là.", arrive à répondre Tsukishima entre deux remarques de Kuroo. "Il faut que je reprenne mon souffle.  
\- Ah, Tsukki, haletant, les joues rouges, ça te va tellement bien.  
\- J'vous emmerde.  
\- Je t'ai connu plus poétique. Et plus poli, aussi."  
  
Tsukishima reprend doucement son souffle, et quand il arrive enfin à relever les yeux vers le gymnase, plus personne ne fait attention à lui. Il essuie un de ses yeux sous ses lunettes et repose sa main au sol.  
C'était involontaire, mais son petit doigt a atterri contre la main de Kuroo. Le contact l'électrise et son esprit encore léger de sa crise de fou-rire semble se réveiller d'un coup.  
Il n'ose plus bouger et n'entend plus que le bruit infernal que fait son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.  
C'est à ce moment que Tsukishima se rend à l'évidence.  
Il a le béguin pour le capitaine de Nekoma.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais faite.  
Enfin, peut-être pas, mais pas loin.  
Quelle idée de craquer pour un type vaniteux, roublard et qui habite dans une autre préfecture ?  
Quelque part, il sait bien que ce n'est pas que lui. Que Kuroo lui a dit plusieurs fois -et très clairement- qu'il flirtait. Son attitude n'était ni discrète, ni subtile.  
Ça n'empêche pas Tsukishima de se trouver stupide : c'est une préoccupation qu'il préfèrerait ne pas avoir. Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre que ça passe.  
 

* * *

   
'Tu n'es pas en ligne, Tsukki ?'  
'A votre avis ?'  
'Tu as peut-être changé de pseudo ?'  
'Non. Je bosse un peu mes cours.'  
'... ok. Si tu veux te faire une partie ce soir je suis en ligne en tout cas.'  
'Peut-être, je suis pas sûr que j'aurai le temps.'  
  
En reposant son portable à côté de lui, Tsukishima est bien certain qu'il ne se connectera pas ce soir.

* * *

Quand son téléphone sonne au milieu de la pause-déjeuner et que le contact de Kuroo s'affiche à l'écran, Tsukishima est un peu perturbé.  
Il peut encore compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où Kuroo l'a appelé, et maintenant que c'est le-garçon-qu'il-aime qui appelle, c'est encore pire qu'avant.  
Il enlève son casque et décroche tout de même.  
  
"Oui ?  
\- Tsukki ! Pardon !  
\- Pardon pour quoi ?", demande Tsukishima, qui s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à des excuses.  
"Parce que j'ai dû merder quelque part, vu que tu fais la gueule.  
\- Je vois même pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
\- Je sais pas, ces derniers jours, tu es un peu distant...", explique Kuroo.  
  
Tsukishima sait que c'est vrai, mais il a fait de son mieux pour ne pas éviter totalement la discussion avec Kuroo. Il a joué l'une ou l'autre fois avec lui en ligne, discuter d'un bouquin par mail... enfin, le genre de choses qu'ils faisaient avant, même si peut-être avec moins d'enthousiasme.  
  
"Distant, blasé et condescendant, je pense qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était mon caractère de base.  
\- ... donc j'ai rien fait ?  
\- Pas que je sache.  
\- ... c'est parce que vous avez encore perdus la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?  
\- Il n'y a rien. J'étais un peu pris ces derniers temps.", tente d'expliquer Tsukishima.  
"... ok. Tu te connectes ce soir ?  
\- ...... si vous voulez.  
\- Bon ben à ce soir, alors, et ne sèche pas l'entraînement !  
\- A ce soir."  
  
Tsukishima raccroche et pose sa tête sur ses bras sur sa table.  
Sa situation est inextricable. S'il ignore Kuroo, celui-ci va plus le contacter. Et plus il le contacte, et plus ça deviendra douloureux.  
  
Le soir-même, ne voulant pas d'un nouvel appel, Tsukishima se connecte à leur habituel jeu de shôgi.  
  
'Je dois avouer que j'ai pas très envie de jouer.", tape-t-il dans le chat de l'application juste après que la partie soit lancée.  
'Pas de souci.  
On peut faire autre chose, aussi.'  
'Si vous aviez envie de jouer, ne vous privez pas pour moi.'  
  
Le téléphone de Tsukishima vibre sur son bureau.  
Kuroo rappelle.  
Bon, il a encore raté son coup, faut croire.  
  
"Allô ?  
\- Tu vas bien ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Oui, pas de souci.  
\- Y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche, hein.  
\- Je suis peut-être juste pas dans mon assiette.  
\- ... en fait depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'as pas rabroué une seule fois.  
\- Ça vous manque ?  
\- C'est bizarre, en tout cas.  
\- Je suis peut-être juste en panne d'inspiration.  
\- Tu sonnes plus déprimé qu'autre chose.  
\- C'est vrai que je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement enthousiaste et que d'habitude, j'ai toujours une voix enjouée.", remarque Tsukishima.  
"Bon... je vais pas t'embêter à ce sujet, hein, mais s'il y a quelque chose, n'hésite pas.  
\- Ne pas hésiter à quoi ?  
\- A te confier à ton sempai préféré.  
\- ... vous croyez vraiment que ça intéressera Sawamura ?", demande Tsukishima, qui ne peut tout de même pas s'empêcher de remettre Kuroo à sa place.  
"Non, ne lui fais pas confiance, il est fourbe. Moi je t'écouterai. Confie-moi tes problèmes, Tsukki.  
\- Bon... je dois avouer... j'ai un sempai d'une autre école qui me harcèle."  
  
Kuroo se met à rire à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
"Quel genre de harcèlement ?  
\- Surtout en ligne. Et maintenant il m'appelle. Plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.", dit Tsukishima dans un ton faussement mélodramatique et Kuroo rigole plus fort.  
"Ça te dérange ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Les coups de fils.  
\- Bah. C'est pas mon truc.  
\- Je m'en doute. Ce midi je voulais être sûr que tu n'avais pas un problème avec moi, mais ce soir je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas un problème tout court.  
\- A part mon manque flagrant de sociabilité, je suis un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré, je vous assure.  
\- ... ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais.", dit Kuroo sur un ton amusé et agacé en même temps.  
"Je n'ai pas de problème. Enfin, à part le fait de devoir supporter Kageyama et Hinata quotidiennement.  
\- Bon, tu me rassures. J'ai dû me monter la tête tout seul. Je suis quand même content de t'avoir eu au bout du fil. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne soirée."  
  
Quand Tsukishima repose son téléphone, il a un sourire aux lèvres.  
Bon, OK, converser avec Kuroo lui retourne les entrailles et se fait serrer son cœur, mais c'est aussi la seule chose intéressante qui lui arrive en règle générale.  
Même s'il ne le reverra quasiment plus, et que le jour où ce sera fini ça lui fera du mal... peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de profiter des moments qui peuvent leur rester.  
  
Sur le jeu de shôgi en ligne où leur partie non-entamée est encore ouverte, Tsukishima se contente de taper :  
'En fait ça me dit bien une petite partie, si vous avez rien contre le fait de vous faire rétamer.'  
'Essaie pour voir.'

* * *

Jouer en ligne jusqu'à 3 heures du matin était l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'il ait jamais eue (après être tombé amoureux d'un type que ça intéresse de jouer au shôgi au milieu de la nuit avec lui, il doit avouer).  
Le lendemain il est fatigué, peu concentré en classe et a très envie de sécher le club.  
  
'Mon royaume pour un oreiller.', écrit Kuroo vers 13 heures et Tsukishima voit qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de cette bêtise.  
'C'est quoi votre royaume ? La benne à ordures à côté du club de volley-ball de Nekoma ?'  
'... je l'échange volontiers contre un oreiller, en tout cas.'  
'Même en étant capitaine du club, je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez en droit de faire cet échange.'  
'De toute façon, je doute que quelqu'un en veuille.'

* * *

Quand arrive le tournoi de printemps, Tsukishima sait que ce sera plus que probablement la dernière fois qu'il le verra. Quelque part cette perspective est un soulagement, mais ça lui met tout de même un peu le cafard. Ces derniers temps, le courant passait mieux que jamais entre eux.  
  
Avec le reste de Karasuno, Tsukishima assiste à la défaite de Nekoma puis rejoint l'équipe de Kuroo. Hinata est à deux doigts de pleurer alors que ce n'est même pas lui qui a perdu. Les mains se serrent, les compliments pleuvent et Tsukishima se décide à aller parler -une dernière fois- au capitaine de Nekoma.  
   
"Kuroo-san.  
\- Hey, Tsukki.", répond Kuroo, et malgré son sourire aux lèvres, Tsukishima peut bien lire la tristesse de la défaite dans ses yeux. "Ce n'est même pas à moi de venir te chercher, pour une fois ?  
\- Vous avez une minute ?  
\- Ça dépend, tu as une arme ?  
\- Vous inquiétez pas, vous avez rien fait de mal.  
\- Ah ? Ce serait bien la première fois.", répond Kuroo dans un sourire tout en suivant Tsukishima, qui se met à marcher légèrement à l'écart du groupe formé par les membres de Karasuno et Nekoma.  
  
"Pas trop déçu ?", demande Tsukishima, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il a envie de dire à Kuroo.  
"Je te trouve dur, on est arrivés super loin, quand même. Je suis plutôt fier de notre résultat.  
\- Hm.  
\- Et donc, tu voulais me dire ?  
\- ... rien en particulier.  
\- Elle est bien bonne, celle-là.  
\- ...... je me suis dit que comme c'était votre dernier tournoi de votre dernière année de lycée, on ne se croiserait sûrement plus. J'ai cherché une bonne vanne pour l'occasion mais désolé, j'ai séché.  
\- ... tu sais, un jour, j'ai dit à Kenma que tu étais chou, et ça aura pris le temps, mais tu viens de me prouver que j'avais raison.  
\- ...... je commence à me demander pourquoi je suis venu vous parler, je trouve même pas une petite remarque blessante à vous sortir.  
\- Tu aurais aimé qu'on se quitte sur une répartie bien cinglante ?  
\- Avouez que ça aurait été un beau terme à cette relation.  
\- On arrive au terme ?  
\- Je crois, oui. Ou alors vous redoublez ?  
\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis plutôt une tête, je vais à la fac.  
\- Hm.  
\- Déçu ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Je peux plus t'écrire, alors ?  
\- ... j'ai pas dit ça.  
\- Tu fais une de ces têtes.", remarque Kuroo et Tsukishima doit bien s'avouer que cette conversation le déprime un peu.  
"C'est que... j'ai pas eu assez d'amis dans ma vie pour savoir gérer ce que ça fait quand on les quitte.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, avec ton caractère.  
\- Je suis sérieux.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de dire à quelqu'un que je le considère comme un ami alors que j'ai un caractère de merde ?  
\- Non, mais j'apprécie le geste.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment insupportable.  
\- Moins que toi.  
\- J'en serais pas si sûr à votre place.", conclut Tsukishima en se disant que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir lui parler, vu que Kuroo est incapable d'un tant soit peu de sérieux.  
"... Eh, Tsukki ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Quitte à ce que tu décides que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose que tu me reprocheras à tout jamais ?  
\- Non.  
\- Allez, sois cool.  
\- Vous allez crier un truc embarrassant, c'est ça ?  
\- Non, non, j'ai dit que tu me le reprocherais, pas que tu n'apprécierais pas.  
\- ... je vous suis de moins en moins."  
  
Tsukishima s'arrête quand il sent la main de Kuroo retenir son poignet. Il se retourne vers lui et voit que son sourire fait toute la largeur de son visage.  
Kuroo lui enlève ses lunettes, juste avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.  
Quand Tsukishima s'écarte, le visage de Kuroo est toujours paré de son éternel sourire goguenard, mais ses joues sont un peu rougies (enfin, de ce que Tsukishima distingue sans ses lunettes).  
  
"Oh mon Dieu, le capitaine de Nekoma a embrassé Tsukishima !", beugle Hinata depuis l'autre côté du gymnase et Tsukishima sent ses joues s'empourprer.  
"Ah ah, grillés.", rigole Kuroo et Tsukishima ne sait pas où se mettre.  
"Je vous déteste.  
\- Je sais. On recommence quand tu veux.  
\- Rendez-moi mes lunettes.  
\- Rends-moi mes lunettes "s'il te plaît, Tetsurô".", corrige Kuroo, et Tsukishima se contente de lui reprendre des mains et de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.  
  
Il prend le premier couloir qui vient et passe à l'extérieur par une sortie de secours entrouverte pour respirer un peu, mais sait très bien qu'il est suivi.  
  
"Vous êtes vraiment insupportable.", déclare Tsukishima avant même que Kuroo ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. "Et fier de l'être, avec ça.  
  
Kuroo attrape sa main et Tsukishima sait qu'il devrait la récupérer, mais n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre.  
  
"Insupportable, narquois, désagréable, incapable de vous coiffer... je me demande vraiment pourquoi je vais vous regretter !  
\- Moi je pense que tu sais...  
\- Bien sûr que je sais. Et ça me rend juste furieux contre moi, en plus d'être furieux contre vous.", dit Tsukishima en se renfrognant.  
"Ro, c'est bon, va, je dirai que c'était une vanne. Vu comme t'es parti personne va croire que t'étais consentant...  
\- Vous croyez que je m'énerve parce que vous m'avez embrassé tout à l'heure ?  
\- ... en même temps t'es parti juste après.  
\- Dire qu'en plus j'essayais de vous dire un truc un peu sympa, j'en reviens pas !  
\- C'est bon, j'suis désolé d'être un connard, ne t'énerve pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.  
\- Je m'énerve parce que je suis amoureux d'un imbécile qui habite à 300 bornes de chez moi dont je comprends pas la moindre des intentions. Voilà pourquoi je m'énerve."  
  
Voilà, il l'a dit.  
Bon, c'est la honte, mais comme il ne le reverra jamais, au moins il n'en souffrira pas trop longtemps.  
Il devrait récupérer sa main qui est toujours dans celle de Kuroo, mais il n'en a pas le courage.  
  
"... c'est fou ça ! Moi aussi je suis amoureux d'un mec insupportable qui vit à 300 km de chez moi ! On fait la paire, hein."  
  
Tsukishima se contente de regarder Kuroo d'un air énervé.  
  
"En même temps je sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis dans la tête qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais se voir, hein.", continue Kuroo en levant les sourcils. "C'est pas la fin du monde, 300 bornes.  
\- ...  
\- J'les ferai, si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.  
\- ...  
\- Tu es drôlement silencieux.  
\- ... je sais pas comment réagir, c'est tout.", dit Tsukishima en récupérant sa main.  
"Tu pourrais te réjouir de t'être dégoté un petit ami canon comme ça, non ?  
\- Si au moins je te trouvais beau, mais non, le pire c'est que je t'aime pour ton caractère."  
  
Kuroo explose de rire et Tsukishima sent la pression se relâcher un peu, même si son cœur bat encore à cent à l'heure.  
Une des mains de Kuroo se pose sur sa joue et, non, il vaut mieux rectifier : mille à l'heure. Il sera mort dans très peu de temps, en fait.  
  
"Je peux t'embrasser ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Punition pour l'avoir fait sans me demander.  
\- ... Kei."  
  
Tsukishima se met à rire dans un reniflement tout sauf élégant et s'écarte de Kuroo.  
  
"Appelle-moi une nouvelle fois par mon prénom et on ne retrouvera aucun morceau de ton cadavre.  
\- Ouuuh, j'ai peur.", réplique Kuroo sur un ton blasé en levant les sourcils d'un air moqueur.  
"... c'est une très mauvaise idée, quand même, non ?  
\- Quoi ça ? Nous ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Pourquoi, t'es un mauvais coup ?  
\- J'ai SEIZE ans. T'essaie de me foutre la pression histoire que je me dise encore plus que c'est une mauvaise idée, c'est ça ?  
\- J'avais oublié que t'étais de la cambrousse.  
\- C'est mieux que d'avoir des maladies vénériennes."  
  
Oui, voilà.  
Tant qu'ils peuvent se sortir des horreurs, ça va beaucoup mieux.  
Il se sent rougissant, son cœur bat vite, mais au moins, comme ça, il n'est pas trop dépaysé.  
  
"Tsukki, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- ... j'espère que tu n'es pas réellement atteint d'une maladie vénérienne."  
  
Kuroo se met à rire en niant de la tête.  
  
"Non. Rien à voir. Je sais que tu m'aimes pour ma joie de vivre, mon intellect et mon caractère jovial, mais je dois t'avouer... de mon côté c'est juste physique, tu as vraiment trop un caractère de cochon.  
\- On peut pas tous avoir un corps d'Appo...", commence Tsukishima avant de se faire interrompre par un "Hey hey hey" retentissant qui signale très clairement l'arrivée de Bokuto.  
  
"Kuroo ! Tsukki ! En train de faire des cachotteries ?", demande Bokuto, accourant, le visage en sueur (son équipe n'est pas encore éliminée, il vient probablement de finir un match).  
  
"Tsukki était en train de me faire sa déclaration, viens pas tout gâcher !", répond Kuroo avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre qui lui fait plier les genoux. "Ouch. Ça y est, on passe à la violence physique en plus de verbale, maintenant ?", demande Kuroo en relevant les yeux vers Tsukishima.  
"S'il n'y a que ça pour que tu la boucles...  
\- C'est bon, je voulais juste partager mon bonheur avec un ami...", soupire Kuroo en se redressant. "Alors j'imagine que tu as gagné ?", demande-t-il en se tournant vers Bokuto.  
"Nan, ça y est, on vient de perdre !", répond l'intéressé tout en gardant le sourire.  
"T'as l'air bien heureux pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre.  
\- Oui, je sais, ça me surprend moi-même, mais je n'ai pas encore réalisé, je crois ! Mais comme ça tu te sens moins seul, hein, Kuroo ?"  
  
Sugawara apparaît dans l'encadrure de la porte d'où est sorti Bokuto.  
  
"Tsukishima ! La pause est finie !", appelle-t-il et Tsukishima sent son estomac descendre dans ses chaussettes.  
"Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san...", salue-t-il en se disant que quitte à n'avoir que 5 minutes avec Kuroo, elles auraient probablement pu être mieux utilisées.  
"A la prochaine, Tsukki !", répond Bokuto, toujours jovial, alors que Kuroo se contente d'un sourire.  
  
Quand une fois à la porte il se retourne vers les deux capitaines, ceux-ci sont déjà en grande discussion et ne regardent plus dans sa direction.  
  
"On a essayé de calmer Hinata, mais on n'a pas vraiment réussi...", prévient Sugawara quand Tsukishima arrive à son niveau.  
"J'imagine.  
\- ...... Tsukishima, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui."  
  
Sugawara et Tsukishima marchent côte à côte en silence pendant une dizaine de mètres avant que Sugawara ne reprenne la parole.  
  
"On décolle pas tout de suite, tu sais. Tu pourras le revoir après, si tu veux."  
  
Tsukishima baisse son regard vers Sugawara. Il fixe le sol et a les joues légèrement rouges.  
En même temps, pas facile de trouver les mots à dire dans un cas pareil.  
  
Tsukishima se demande ce que Sugawara est en train de penser.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il croit savoir (ou ne pas savoir) à son sujet.  
  
"Hm.", se contente-t-il de répondre, alors qu'ils rejoignent le reste de l'équipe.  
  
En même temps il se fiche bien de ce que peuvent penser les autres.  
 

* * *

Quand il arrive aux vestiaires et qu'il retrouve son téléphone, un unique mail de Kuroo apparaît à l'écran.  
  
'Vous êtes déjà partis ?'  
  
Le message date d'il y a plus d'une heure. C'est probablement Kuroo qui est déjà parti.  
Tsukishima referme son casier avec toutes ses affaires et ressort du vestiaire en tenue de volley avec son téléphone à la main.  
  
"Oui, c'est bien ton petit ami préféré au bout du fil !  
\- Je suis encore là. On monte dans le bus dans moins d'une demi-heure.  
\- Je suis à l'entrée B. Tu peux m'y retrouver ?  
\- Je sais pas si j'aurai le temps, je ne suis pas encore changé.  
\- ... je peux aussi te retrouver sur le parking, mais quelque chose me dit que si je reviens te parler devant toute ton équipe je vais me faire étriper.  
\- Essayez juste de ne rien dire de trop compromettant.  
\- Tu avais arrêté de me vouvoyer, tout à l'heure.  
\- Je sais.  
\- C'est fini ? J'aimais bien.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je raccroche sinon je ne serai jamais changé.  
\- Ça maaaarche."  
  
Tsukishima rentre à nouveau dans les vestiaires.  
  
"Tu as passé un coup de fil ?", demande Yamaguchi.  
"Oui, et c'est déjà très compliqué à gérer, donc je t'en parlerai plus tard.  
\- Tsukki ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ne t'en préoccupe pas."  
 

* * *

Quand Tsukishima arrive au niveau du bus de Karasuno, il est le premier arrivé, mis à part Kuroo, appuyé contre le pare-chocs avant.  
Le capitaine de Nekoma est déjà changé et porte son uniforme scolaire. Tsukishima ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cette tenue.  
  
"Ça va pas ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Je crois que je suis en train de réviser mon jugement sur le fait que tu sois beau."  
  
L'éternel sourire de Kuroo quitte ses lèvres et Tsukishima se demande s'il a bien fait de dire ça.  
  
"Pardon, mais je m'attendais pas à ça.", reprend Kuroo en lui souriant à nouveau, mais ce sourire semble beaucoup moins confiant que celui qu'il arbore en règle générale.  
"J'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée.  
\- Si, si, c'est une bonne idée. Je t'assure, je ferai en sorte que ça marche."  
  
Nishinoya, Tanaka et Ennoshita arrivent ensemble à ce moment, et même si c'est évident qu'ils essaient de laisser de la distance entre eux et Tsukishima en restant sur le côté du bus, c'est aussi évident qu'ils écoutent tout ce qui se dit.  
  
"C'est les vacances, bientôt.", reprend Kuroo. "Je pourrais venir à Miyagi et... enfin, si tu as envie que je vienne...  
\- ... ça va être bizarre. Vous voir en vrai et faire autre chose que jouer au volley.  
\- On peut aussi faire du volley, hein.  
\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose, là."  
  
Kuroo regarde ses baskets et Tsukishima se demande à quoi bon l'avoir retrouvé ici quitte à se faire épier par tous les membres du club si c'est pour en arriver là.  
Le coach Ukai arrive, ouvre la porte et les premiers arrivés montent dans le minibus. Les troisième année suivent Ukai de près, mais prennent le temps de faire un signe d'au revoir en direction de Kuroo avant de monter à bord.  
  
"Tsukishima !"  
  
C'est Hinata qui arrive, accompagné de Kageyama et Yachi.  
  
"Alors tu... tu... enfin, tu... tu sors avec Kuroo-san ?", demande Hinata qui semble à la fois énervé, excité, dégoûté et enchanté par cette perspective.  
"Non, il est venu me parler juste pour que tu te fasses des idées.  
\- Hein ? C'est vrai ?", demande Hinata et Kuroo se met à rire doucement.  
"Monte dans le bus, imbécile.", dit Kageyama en tapant Hinata sur la tête.  
  
Celui-ci s'exécute, vite suivi par Yachi et Kageyama.  
Kuroo et Tsukishima sont à nouveau seuls devant le bus.  
  
"Bon ben comme toute ton équipe te regarde depuis l'intérieur, je vais pas t'embarrasser plus...", reprend Kuroo.  
"Merci.  
\- Kei ?  
\- ... hm ?  
\- ... tu me reprends pas ?  
\- Non, pas cette fois. Je vais y aller parce que plus je reste, plus j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes.  
\- ... je comprends. Tu m'appelles ce soir, une fois rentré ?"  
  
Tsukishima pousse un long soupir.  
Appeler Kuroo sera sûrement encore plus douloureux que ce qu'il vit là. Ce n'est pas une perspective qui le réjouit.  
  
"J'essaierai.  
\- Merci. A plus, Tsukki.", dit Kuroo en s'écartant du minibus, se contentant d'un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir.  
  
Tsukishima met son casque sur ses oreilles, monte dans le bus et va s'asseoir dans le fond en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de tous ses coéquipiers. Quelques instants plus tard, Yamaguchi prend place à côté de lui et Tsukishima ose regarder par la fenêtre.  
Kuroo est déjà un peu plus loin, son téléphone à la main.  
  
Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre.  
Il préfère ne pas regarder.  
 

* * *

"Tsukki, attends !"  
  
Alors qu'il espérait de tout cœur que Yamaguchi ait compris qu'il avait envie de rentrer seul ce soir, Tsukishima est bien obligé de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas.  
  
"On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?", demande Yamaguchi.  
"... si tu veux."  
  
Un silence s'installe, mais ce silence est tellement habituel entre Yamaguchi et lui que Tsukishima n'est pas particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
Si ça se trouve, Yamaguchi ne veut /que/ marcher avec lui.  
Ça l'arrangerait bien.  
  
"... tu vas me dire ce qu'il en est ou je ne mérite pas d'être dans la confidence ?", finit par demander Yamaguchi au bout de deux cents mètres.  
"Je pense que tu as bien compris ce qu'il en était.  
\- Je... je me permettrai pas d'émettre des suppositions mal venues sur mon meilleur ami sans avoir sa version.  
\- Mal venues ?", répète Tsukishima sur un ton peut-être plus désobligeant que ce qu'il voulait.  
"Désolé, je voulais pas dire que... enfin... je voudrais juste que tu te confies un peu à moi. Tu... tu sais que tu peux, hein."  
  
Oui, il sait.  
Et Yamaguchi a probablement le droit de savoir.  
  
"Je suis gay.", finit par lâcher Tsukishima.  
"Ça je m'en doutais.  
\- ... ah bon ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Depuis quand ?", demande Tsukishima, qui se demande bien comment Yamaguchi aurait pu imaginer ça alors qu'il n'en était même pas tout à fait certain lui-même.  
"Je sais pas... l'an dernier ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que les filles t'intéressaient pas, mais j'ai mis plus de temps à me dire que c'était parce que tu préférais les garçons.  
\- Bon, ben tu vois, tu savais déjà tout. Pas besoin d'avoir une discussion.  
\- C'est pas ça, la discussion que je voulais avoir.  
\- Ah ?"  
  
Yamaguchi semble se creuser les méninges avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
"Tsukki, je fais pas ça pour t'ennuyer, hein. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que je suis présent si tu as besoin d'en parler. Si j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe, c'est pour pouvoir t'être utile."  
  
Tsukishima soupire.  
Yamaguchi a probablement raison. Ça irait peut-être mieux s'il en parlait avec quelqu'un.  
Quelque part, le simple fait que Yamaguchi continue à lui parler alors qu'il lui a fait son coming-out officiel le fait se sentir un peu mieux, déjà.  
  
"Je sors avec le capitaine de Nekoma. Depuis aujourd'hui. Enfin, je crois.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de bien fixer les choses, mais il s'appelle déjà lui-même mon petit ami, donc je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble.  
\- ... tu n'as pas l'air super heureux.  
\- J'ai rarement l'air autre chose que blasé.  
\- ... pas faux.  
\- ...... ça s'est fait vite, il est loin, et je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, donc bon.  
\- Une mauvaise idée ? Pourquoi ?", demande Yamaguchi.  
"Parce que je peux pas le blairer.", répond Tsukishima dans un soupir peut-être un peu exagéré.  
"Alors pourquoi tu sors avec lui ?"  
  
Imbécile de Yamaguchi.  
Il avait besoin de poser cette question ?  
  
"...... parce que je suis amoureux de lui.  
\- Et tu peux pas le blairer ?  
\- Voilà, à peu près. En même temps, toi, tu m'apprécies beaucoup, mais tu admettras que je suis imbuvable.", commence à expliquer Tsukishima. "C'est un peu pareil, mais en pire."  
  
Yamaguchi se met à rire doucement.  
  
"OK, je vois. N'empêche, ça arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe... enfin, j'ai rien vu venir, je veux dire. Tu le connais bien ?  
\- Oui... enfin, j'ai l'impression que oui, parce qu'on s'est beaucoup écrit, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression que non, vu le peu qu'on s'est rencontrés.  
\- ... ça doit pas être facile.  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Je serai probablement pas de bon conseil si tu en as besoin, mais si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là, hein."  
  
Ce n'est qu'à l'endroit où leurs chemins se séparent que Tsukishima finit par reprendre la parole.  
  
"Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise idée ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je le connais pas. Tant qu'il ne te fait pas de mal...  
\- Non, pas le style. Quelque part il est même plutôt mielleux, avec moi.  
\- ... et ça ne te plaît pas.  
\- ... aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je m'y fais."  
  
Yamaguchi lui fait un léger sourire, traîne ses baskets et Tsukishima se dit qu'il est grand temps de le libérer.  
  
"On verra bien ce que ça donne.  
\- Hm. La nuit porte conseil. Demain tu y verras peut-être plus clair.  
\- Peut-être. Bonne soirée.  
\- Bonne soirée, Tsukki."  
 

* * *

Une fois être rentré chez lui, avoir mangé, pris un bain, parlé avec sa mère et s'être enfermé dans sa chambre, Tsukishima se décide à regarder son téléphone. Il approche de 23 heures.  
  
'OK, c'était super bizarre, j'admets.  
 C'est con, j'ai presque fini le lycée, et tu vas me faire regretter l'uniforme.  
 J'espère que tu m'appelleras ce soir.  
 Toujours pas arrivé ?  
 Je comprends si tu veux pas appeler mais envoie-moi au moins un mail que je sache si t'es en vie.  
 S'il te plaît.'  
  
Le dernier message date d'il y a plus d'une heure.  
  
'Ça y est, je suis chez moi.'  
'Bien rentré ?', reçoit-il seulement quelques secondes après avoir envoyé son message.  
'Oui. Le trajet était long.  
 Je peux encore appeler ou il est trop tard ?'  
  
Son téléphone vibre dans ses mains pour toute réponse et Tsukishima décroche, son cœur tambourinant un peu trop fort à son goût dans sa poitrine.  
  
"Le son de ma voix te manque déjà ?  
\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé d'appeler.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Hm. Fatigué.", dit-il tout en se laissant tomber à la renverse sur son lit.  
"Je peux te demander un truc un peu sérieux ?  
\- ... bien sûr.  
\- Tu as dit plusieurs fois que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'on... qu'on se mette ensemble. Je veux pas te forcer la main, hein. Si c'est non, c'est non, je ne le prendrai pas mal. Enfin, si, je le prendrai mal, mais c'est mon problème, pas le tien.  
\- ... je dis pas non. C'est juste que je suis sceptique.  
\- Envers quoi ?  
\- Sceptique à l'idée que je puisse avoir un petit copain, déjà.  
\- OK. D'autres craintes ?  
\- La distance, la différence d'âge, nos caractères pourris ?  
\- OK pour 1 et 3, mais sincèrement, 2 ans de différence, ça va.  
\- Hm, peut-être.  
\- Ça s'est pas trop mal passé avec ton équipe ? Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, en fait. A y réfléchir, je connais pas assez les membres de Karasuno pour savoir si ça n'allait pas te mettre dans la merde. C'était vraiment con de ma part...  
\- Pas eu de souci pour le moment, mais je n'ai discuté qu'avec Yamaguchi.  
\- ... et ?  
\- ... et il se trouve que mon meilleur ami avait déjà deviné que j'étais gay et n'en a pas grand-chose à cirer tant qu'il n'a pas à m'arracher les vers du nez.  
\- C'est plutôt bien, ça.  
\- Hm.  
\- ... et les autres ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu me diras ?  
\- Quoi, si je suis discrédité auprès de toute mon école parce que vous avez décidé de m'embrasser en public ?  
\- Tu étais obligé de le tourner comme ça alors que je viens de te dire que je culpabilise à ce sujet, hein ?  
\- Oui.  
\- OK, c'est bon, c'est mérité. Je suis pardonné ?  
\- Je vous préviens tout de suite : si je dois expliquer les choses de la vie à Hinata et Kageyama demain, je vous en tiendrai rigueur longtemps."  
  
Kuroo rit doucement à l'autre bout du fil.  
Tsukishima se sent bizarrement bien en entendant ce son.  
Il est gravement atteint.  
  
"Tu en rajoutes une pelle. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas être aussi bêtes que ce que tu en dis.  
\- Le portrait que j'en dresse est malheureusement en deçà de la réalité. Je veux dire, ils ne savent même pas s'exprimer correctement.  
\- Ouais, c'est pas comme toi qui dit "en deçà" à 23 heures passées. Il y a vraiment des gens qui disent "en deçà" ?  
\- Quand c'est le terme approprié, oui.", explique Tsukishima.  
"Ça te dit qu'on se voit pendant les vacances, alors ?", reprend Kuroo.  
"Hm. Ça m'angoisse légèrement mais bon, ça me semble un peu obligatoire si on veut... enfin... mettre les choses au clair.  
\- Je peux venir pour une journée. Ou un peu plus si tu penses pouvoir m'héberger. J'ai de quoi me payer le train, mais très clairement pas l'hôtel.  
\- ... prenez déjà un billet de train aller. Je vais demander à ma mère, mais la chambre de mon frère est libre depuis qu'il est à la fac, il n'y aura pas de souci de ce côté-là, je pense.  
\- Ça te dérange pas si je reste plusieurs jours ?  
\- Je sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que vous preniez juste un billet aller. Comme ça au moment où on se tapera dessus, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous."  
  
Kuroo se met à rire à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
"Il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions, c'est vrai. Le 24, ça t'irait ?  
\- Oui. Vous êtes libres jusqu'à quand ?  
\- J'ai une journée d'orientation le 2, donc j'ai de la marge. Je te laisserai tranquille avant, hein.  
\- ... je sais même pas où vous allez à la fac. Ni ce que vous allez étudier.  
\- Waseda, fac de maths.  
\- ...  
\- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?  
\- C'est que vous avez pas tellement l'air d'un intellectuel, hein.  
\- T'inquiète, même moi j'y crois pas. J'ai juste eu un pot monstrueux sur l'examen d'entrée. J'ai raté des concours d'entrée d'universités vachement moins bien cotées, en fait.  
\- Vous rabaissez pas. Si vous avez réussi c'est que vous en étiez capable, c'est tout.", dit Tsukishima, un peu fier quand même d'avoir un petit ami qui va dans une université si connue.  
"... merci.  
\- ... Kuroo-san ?  
\- Tu comptes garder les honorifiques ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ça me va pour l'instant.  
\- ... qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?  
\- Il va être minuit.  
\- Et ?  
\- ... et j'ai cours demain.  
\- Moi aussi, mais bon, j'aime bien t'avoir au téléphone. Ça t'embête ?  
\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste... étrange.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'on parle sans se vanner, et ce n'est même pas trop désagréable.  
\- Je trouve ça aussi étrange que toi, si ça peut te rassurer.  
\- ...  
\- On est jeunes et amoureux, c'est normal...  
\- Evitez de déblatérer des âneries pareilles, ça va me donner envie de raccrocher.  
\- Ça y est, on arrive au maximum qu'on puisse tenir sans une petite pique, je crois.", répond Kuroo et Tsukishima entend le sourire dans sa voix.  
" ... probablement."  
  
Kuroo baille à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
"Bon, je vais te laisser avant que ça ne s'envenime, alors. Et puis je suis vanné. C'est fou ce que ça fatigue un tournoi de volley.  
\- Hm. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Tsukki."  
  
Kuroo raccroche mais dans l'instant, Tsukishima reçoit un mail.  
  
'Je peux te rappeler demain ?'  
'Oui.  
 J'espère que vous avez un forfait correct par contre.  
 Bonne nuit.'  
'J'ai l'illimité, désolé pour toi.  
 Bonne nuit'  
  
Tsukishima pose son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, se glisse sous la couverture et s'endort plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé possible.  
 

* * *

En voyant la banderole à l'entrée du lycée félicitant le club de volley pour sa performance au tournoi de printemps, Tsukishima a du mal à réaliser que les matchs n'étaient qu'hier.  
Ses muscles s'en souviennent (malgré les étirements il a un mollet qui le fait souffrir à chaque pas), mais il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis que les matchs ne sont qu'un vague souvenir, un peu trop flou pour être vrai.  
  
"Tsukishima."  
  
Bon, la première personne qu'il croise ce matin se contente de le doubler avec un signe de tête, c'est déjà ça.  
  
"Shimizu-sempai.", répond-il, enlevant son casque et s'inclinant un peu plus que son aînée. En quelques secondes la manager a rejoint un groupe de filles qui entrent par la porte principale.  
  
Il s'arrête au niveau de la banderole, se demandant qui l'a installée si Shimizu vient d'arriver. Peut-être Yachi. Ou Takeda-sensei.  
Probablement Takeda.  
Quelqu'un s'arrête à côté de lui et Tsukishima n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'est Yamaguchi.  
  
"La classe...  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Grave. Même si j'ai pas beaucoup participé, je suis super fier en voyant ça."  
  
Au milieu de la musique qui continue d'être diffusée dans le casque qu'il a maintenant autour du cou, Tsukishima entend la notification d'un mail. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, et retient un petit rire avant de montrer à Yamaguchi la photo envoyée par Kuroo : une banderole de félicitations au club de volley de Nekoma.  
  
"Tu vois, même à la grande ville, ils font ça.", reprend Yamaguchi, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"Hm.  
\- Je dois vite fait passer au bureau des professeurs avant les cours, tu m'accompagnes ?  
\- ... ça ne te ressemble pas d'être convoqué.  
\- Je vais voir Take-chan-sensei parce que j'aide à organiser la fête de ce soir pour le départ des troisième année.  
\- OK.  
\- ... tu ne lui envoies pas une photo de notre bannière ?  
\- Non, c'est bon. Il a plus de quoi être fier, c'est le capitaine de son équipe.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi mais fais comme tu veux."  
 

* * *

Yamaguchi, Yachi et le coach Ukai sont en train de finir de mettre en place quelques tables à l'extérieur du vestiaire, sur l'herbe entre le bâtiment et le gymnase. Des sacs de boissons et de nourriture sont rangés contre le mur et le sourire aux lèvres des trois énergumènes en train de travailler lui met bizarrement du baume au cœur.  
Plutôt que de rester dans son coin, Tsukishima retire son casque, pose son sac avec les autres et va aider son meilleur ami qui semble menacé par une chaise pliante.  
  
La porte du gymnase est ouverte et on entend un ballon et le crissement des baskets de temps à autres. Tsukishima sait qu'il n'y a que Kageyama et Hinata pour encore vouloir jouer au volley le lendemain d'un tournoi pareil.  
Tant mieux, ça évite de les avoir dans les pattes.  
  
Les deuxième année arrivent alors que son téléphone sonne.  
  
"Oui ?  
\- J'imagine que tu as fini les cours ?  
\- Hm. Je suis au club. On fête le départ des troisième année.  
\- Ah la chaaaaance. Moi j'ai eu le droit à rien ! Comme le coach Nekomata prend sa retraite, on fait une fête pour lui demain, et puis c'est tout. J'suis un peu deg.  
\- Ta vie est trop dure.  
\- Si tu savais... j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.  
\- ... vraiment trop dure.", ajoute Tsukishima, se tournant vers un mur.  
"Naaan, pas si dure que ça, j'ai pas pensé à des choses perverses, non plus.", répond Kuroo, et Tsukishima se sent plutôt blêmir à l'allusion, pour le coup.  
"Si j'avais pas tout un public derrière moi, je te dirais bien ce que j'en pense, mais comme je ne peux pas te faire avaler ton téléphone à distance...  
\- Aaah, Tsukki. C'est justement parce que tu as un public que ça en devient drôle.  
\- C'est bizarre, je me souviens d'une conversation hier soir où tu t'excusais exactement pour ça.  
\- ... hm. Bon, quand j'en fais trop, engueule-moi, hein.  
\- Je fais que ça. A longueur de temps.  
\- Je peux te faire une magnifique déclaration ou tu as le haut-parleur ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas mais c'est non quand même.", répond Tsukishima et Kuroo s'esclaffe de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
"Tant pis. Tu m'écris quand tu as du temps pour que je te rappelle ?  
\- ... ok.  
\- A toute."  
  
Quand Tsukishima remet son téléphone en poche et se retourne vers le reste du club, tous les regards sont tournés vers lui.  
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas ?", demande-t-il à l'assemblée pour essayer de garder l'ascendant sur la situation.  
"... tu souris.", explique Yamaguchi.  
"Et c'est interdit ?  
\- Non, juste perturbant !", ajoute Tanaka.  
"Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien !", crie Nishinoya, et Tsukishima aurait préféré n'en rien savoir.  
  
Heureusement, c'est à ce moment qu'arrivent les troisième année avec Takeda-sensei et le centre de l'attention est reporté sur eux.  
 

* * *

"Tu voudras faire quelque chose, pendant les vacances ?", demande Yamaguchi le dernier jour des cours, alors qu'ils vont vider leurs casiers des vestiaires du club (même s'ils sont de retour dans deux semaines, c'est apparemment la procédure).  
"Pourquoi pas.", commence Tsukishima, tout en se disant que, peut-être, il serait temps de dire à Yamaguchi que sa deuxième semaine de vacances sera probablement prise.  
Ou pas.  
Tout dépend de combien de temps il tiendra avant de craquer et de remettre Kuroo dans un train.  
"En fait, je...", reprend Tsukishima, et même si ce n'est pas son style de balbutier, ça l'est encore moins de parler de ses affaires de cœur, donc il ne sait pas comment tourner la chose. "Kuroo-san vient le 24. Pour quelques jours.  
\- OK. J'espère que ça se passera bien.  
\- Hm.  
\- On peut se voir avant. Ça te dit un ciné, lundi prochain ? Mon père a eu des réducs par son travail.  
\- OK.  
\- ... tu es content qu'il vienne, au moins ?  
\- En fait, plus les jours passent et moins je sais quoi en penser. Je suis content, hein... mais...", commence Tsukishima, mais il ne voit pas comment il pourrait dire à Yamaguchi qu'il est terrifié en ayant toujours la classe aux yeux de son meilleur ami.  
"... mais ?  
\- ... c'est un peu... stressant ?  
\- Oh. Euh... en quoi ?  
\- En fait en ce moment ça se passe bien. Etonnamment bien. Genre on est au téléphone tous les jours et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, c'est tout à fait plaisant. Alors je me dis qu'en vrai ça va forcément dégénérer."  
  
Yamaguchi se met à rire.  
  
"Merci de te moquer.  
\- Je me moque pas. En fait, je pensais que tu étais intimidé genre... à l'idée de dormir dans la même chambre, ou un truc comme ça, et j'aurais pas su quoi te répondre sur ce sujet... alors que ce soit juste ça... j'suis rassuré.  
\- Il dormira dans la chambre d'Akiteru.", répond Tsukishima, ne voulant pas, mais alors surtout pas, aborder un tel sujet avec Yamaguchi.  
"C'est vrai qu'elle est trèèèès loin de la tienne."


	3. Chapter 3

Adossé à un mur à côté de la sortie nord, Tsukishima se demande encore comment il tient debout. Il a passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit et le trajet aller à avoir légèrement envie de vomir (on aurait dit Hinata avant une compétition et Tsukishima est tout sauf fier de la comparaison).  
L'heure d'arrivée du train de Kuroo passe et Tsukishima scrute les portillons en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus désintéressé possible.  
Kuroo arrive, les mains dans les poches, un sac à l'épaule et le sourire aux lèvres.  
Tsukishima se redresse mais ne va pas à sa rencontre, se contentant d'enlever son casque et d'essayer de rougir le moins possible alors que Kuroo réduit à zéro la distance qui les séparait encore.  
  
"Alors, heureux de me voir ?", demande Kuroo avant même de dire bonjour.  
"Jean déchiré et chemise qui dépasse de la veste le jour où je vous ramène chez mes parents, franchement ?  
\- J'avais tous mes potes à la maison hier et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que j'avais trop la classe dans cette tenue.  
\- ... vraiment ?  
\- "Vraiment ?" comme dans "tu rameutes tes potes pour choisir ta tenue, t'es pas bien" ou "vraiment ?" comme "qui a pu penser que cette tenue m'allait bien ?" ?  
\- Première proposition.  
\- ...ben quoi, je vais pas voir mon petit ami tous les jours... j'voulais être classe. T'aimes pas ?"  
  
Très clairement c'est tout sauf le style de Tsukishima, mais il doit admettre que ça va bien à Kuroo.  
  
"... si.  
\- J'ai mon uniforme dans mon sac, sinon.  
\- Arrêtez avec l'uniforme.  
\- Je n'y peux rien si tu fantasmes sur mon uniforme.  
\- En fait je crois que vous fantasmez sur le fait que je fantasme sur votre uniforme.  
\- ... probablement. Mais bon, l'uniforme pour rencontrer les beaux-parents, c'est peut-être plus adapté ?  
\- ... rien ne rattrapera votre coupe de cheveux.  
\- Waseda, fac de maths ?  
\- ... j'ai rien dit."  
  
Le sourire de Kuroo s'accentue et Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre.  
La conversation coule aussi facilement qu'au téléphone ces derniers jours.  
  
"Bon, ben je te laisse me guider.  
\- En fait, j'habite à plus d'une heure d'ici. Je m'étais dit que vous en auriez marre du train et qu'on pourrait faire un tour en ville avant d'aller chez moi.  
\- Tout me va. Puis je vais pas te priver d'un moment à la grande ville, hein.  
\- Hmpf. Vous avez faim ?  
\- Ça va pas tarder.  
\- Bon, ben sortons, déjà, alors.  
\- Tu écoutais quoi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Avant que j'arrive, ta musique, c'était quoi ?  
\- Je sais plus. Un truc.  
\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois avec un casque. T'écoutes beaucoup de musique ?"  
  
Tsukishima se met à rire.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien. Je me disais que c'était incroyable que mon petit ami ne sache pas ça."  
  
Kuroo répond par une moue que Tsukishima ne lui a jamais vue.  
  
"Je disais pas ça pour être méchant.", reprend-il parce qu'il n'a tout de même pas l'intention de vexer Kuroo dans la demi-heure suivant son arrivée. "C'est normal, hein. Pour ce qu'on s'est vus.  
\- Oui, oui, je sais, ça, c'est que...  
\- ... que quoi ?  
\- ... c'est la première fois que tu dis que je suis ton petit ami.", dit Kuroo sur un ton qui laisse penser que ça le touche et Tsukishima ne sait pas où se mettre.  
"Vous déteignez sur moi, faut croire.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Achevez-moi le jour où je mets un jean troué, par contre.  
\- Tu veux l'essayer ?  
\- Non.  
\- Si tu veux tu pourras essayer mon uniforme.  
\- Arrêtez avec votre uniforme.  
\- En même temps, je comprends bien que tu sois jaloux vu que vous avez des gakuran à Karasuno. Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu avec le blazer."  
  
Tsukishima pousse un soupir, se retourne et lève la tête.  
  
"Tu fais quoi ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Je regarde l'heure du prochain train pour Tôkyô."  
  
Tsukishima et Kuroo se mettent à rire au même moment.  
 

* * *

   
"Je suis rentré.", signale Tsukishima en ouvrant la porte de chez lui. Sa mère vient à leur rencontre et même s'il sait qu'elle ne sait rien sur sa relation avec Kuroo, il se sent tout de même mal à l'aise.  
"Désolé pour le dérangement.", dit Kuroo dans une courbette en enlevant ses baskets dans l'entrée. "Merci encore de me recevoir.  
\- Pas de souci. Je suis la maman de Kei. Je vous ai préparé une collation à la cuisine, comme ça on pourra faire connaissance.  
\- Enchanté.", répond Kuroo, le sourire le plus innocent que Tsukishima lui ait jamais vu. "Désolé de me présenter à vous comme ça, j'ai écorché mon jean ce matin en tombant sur le chemin de la gare."  
  
Tsukishima se retient de rire.  
Le pire c'est que malgré sa tête de délinquant fourbe, Kuroo arrive à sortir ça avec le plus grand sérieux du monde et ça passe totalement.  
  
"Ce n'est rien.", dit la mère de Tsukishima avec un sourire rassurant. "Kei pourra te prêter des affaires, si tu veux. Vous faites à peu près la même taille.  
\- Ça devrait aller, merci."  
  
Bien qu'il ait tout sauf envie d'assister à plus, Tsukishima sait qu'il n'a pas trop le choix et suit sa mère dans la cuisine.  
  
"Bon, alors, Kuroo-kun...  
\- Tetsu ça ira, madame.  
\- Si j'ai bien compris tu as connu Kei par le club de volley.  
\- Oui. Le club de mon lycée est plus ou moins jumelé à celui de Karasuno.  
\- Tu es déjà venu à Miyagi ?  
\- Seulement pour des matchs. Je n'ai pas visité. Enfin, à part les quelques heures à Sendai aujourd'hui.  
\- Vous allez faire un peu de tourisme ?  
\- ... maman, c'est mon invité, pas le tien.", soupire Tsukishima avant de souffler sur son thé.  
"C'est bon, tu ramènes si peu d'amis, j'ai le droit d'être un peu intéressée, non ? Je ne sais même pas combien de jours il reste.  
\- Oh ça c'est ma faute, encore désolé.", reprend Kuroo avec son ton de beau-parleur le plus parfait. "Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas avoir une pré-rentrée à la fac, j'ai eu des informations contradictoires. Je risque de partir un peu vite si jamais je dois rentrer plus tôt que prévu.  
\- Je comprends. L'entrée à la fac est un moment important. Reste tant que tu veux, en tout cas, tu es le bienvenu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, comme études ?  
\- Mathématiques.", répond Kuroo et Tsukishima sait déjà ce qui suit. "Je vais à Waseda.  
\- Oh la la, c'est une tête, ton ami, Kei."  
  
Kuroo boit son thé le plus innocemment du monde et Tsukishima se contente de lever les sourcils.  
En quatre phrases (qui étaient à peu près toutes des mensonges), il a appuyé sur absolument tous les bons boutons pour passer comme le meilleur ami qu'un lycéen pouvait avoir.  
  
"Au fait, Kei, Akiteru rentre ce soir, finalement, donc il faudra installer un futon dans ta chambre."

* * *

Une fois les garçons libérés de la cuisine, Kuroo pose son sac sur le sol de la chambre de Tsukishima et s'étire longuement.  
  
"Et ben, on peut dire que t'as rarement l'air joyeux, mais là tu bats des records.", dit Kuroo. "Elle est pourtant gentille, ta maman.  
\- Non, elle, ça va, mais ça me saoule que mon frère n'ait pas prévenu qu'il rentrait...  
\- Dis donc, c'est la grosse réjouissance à l'idée que je pieute dans la même chambre que toi au final, hein.", ajoute Kuroo sur un ton taquin, mais sans reproche.  
"C'est pas contre toi.  
\- Pourquoi, tu l'aimes pas, ton frangin ?  
\- ... ça va.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors oui, j'aurais préféré que tu dormes à côté, parce que j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille à certains moments et que me laisser tranquille est un concept qui t'est plus qu'étranger. Mais c'est pas ta faute, alors je vais pas te le reprocher.  
\- ... ok. Je peux être calme tu sais.  
\- ... j'en doute.  
\- Non, sans dec. Je peux m'occuper tout seul si tu me laisses dans mon coin. C'est ce que Kenma fait tout le temps.  
\- Même en habitant à 300 kilomètres tu ne me laisses pas tranquille.  
\- Mais ça c'est pour que tu penses à moi. Si je suis dans la même pièce, je t'assure, je t'embêterai pas.  
\- ... mouais.  
\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- ... une partie de shôgi ?  
\- J'ai pas de plateau.  
\- Bah, tu prends ton ordi et moi mon portable.  
\- C'est vrai que ça me semble idéal.  
\- Au moins ça nous dépaysera pas.  
\- Bon, ben si tu y tiens."  
  
Tsukishima allume son ordinateur, s'assied à son bureau.  
  
"Vraiment ?", demande Kuroo, un sourcil levé.  
"Vraiment quoi ?  
\- T'as un ordinateur portable, tu pourrais au moins t'asseoir à côté de moi.", ajoute Kuroo, assis en tailleur sur le lit.  
"... OK.", répond Tsukishima, qui n'a pas l'habitude de faire de l'ordi sur ses genoux, mais bon, il comprend la demande de Kuroo.  
  
Il débranche son PC, range sa chaise et vient s'asseoir à une distance raisonnable de Kuroo.  
  
"... je vais pas te manger.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu laisses un mètre entre nous ?  
\- ... pour pas être déconcentré."  
  
Le sourire de Kuroo s'agrandit.  
  
"Tu es adorable quand tu es nerveux.  
\- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas.", dit Tsukishima, sentant ses joues rougir.  
  
Kuroo se rapproche, s'assied de manière à ce que son genou touche la cuisse de Tsukishima.  
  
"Je jouerai mal aussi, comme ça on ne verra pas que tu es déconcentré.", dit Kuroo pour justifier son geste.  
"...  
\- ... je te mets mal à l'aise ?  
\- C'est pas le terme. Je sais juste pas gérer... ça.  
\- Quoi "ça" ? Un petit ami sur ton lit ?  
\- ... oui.  
\- Et ben ton petit ami il va être très sage et jouer au shôgi et tu vas voir, très vite tu n'y feras plus attention."  
  
Effectivement, au bout de quelques coups, la présence de Kuroo à ses côtés l'intimide beaucoup moins, et semble même naturelle.  
Au milieu de la partie, Kuroo reprend la parole pour parler de choses et d'autres, comme il l'aurait fait sur le chat de l'application de shôgi, et Tsukishima doit avouer que ça lui convient parfaitement.  
Quand Kuroo change de position au bout d'un moment et que son genou ne le touche plus, Tsukishima regrette le contact. Il hésite une seconde puis pose sa main gauche sur le lit, le dos au contact de la jambe de Kuroo.  
  
"Si tu veux me tripoter tu peux y aller plus franchement.", remarque Kuroo.  
"Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités.", réplique Tsukishima, mais il en profite pour attraper la main de Kuroo dans la sienne.  
"... ça va être chaud pour jouer.", dit Kuroo en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de Tsukishima.  
"Moi aussi j'ai qu'une main.  
\- Oui, mais toi c'est la droite. Et t'as pas besoin de tenir ton portable.  
\- Je te lache, alors ?  
\- ... non."  
 

* * *

"On éteint la lumière bientôt ? Je suis claqué.", dit Kuroo en attrapant un papier qui traîne sur son sac pour servir de marque-page au bouquin qu'il lisait pendant la dernière demi-heure.  
"Ok...", répond Tsukishima en enlevant son casque.  
"T'es pas obligé de mettre un casque pour écouter ta musique quand je suis là, hein.  
\- ... c'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose. J'ai pas d'enceinte de toute façon.  
\- En tout cas, t'as vu que tu pouvais me laisser dans un coin sans que je t'embête, hein.", dit Kuroo et Tsukishima doit reconnaître qu'après le repas et le bain, Kuroo est resté à s'occuper sur son portable ou à lire sans embêter Tsukishima outre mesure.  
"J'en suis encore étonné.  
\- Mais si tu veux que je te colle maintenant, ça peut se faire...  
\- ... je croyais que tu étais claqué ?"  
  
Du futon installé à côté du lit, Kuroo tend la main et attrape celle de Tsukishima dans la sienne.  
  
"Ouip, claqué. Mais je n'ai rien contre un peu d'affection avant de m'endormir.  
\- ... je...", commence Tsukishima, maudissant à nouveau Akiteru de l'avoir mis involontairement dans une situation pareille.  
"Je rigole. Je suis pas du genre à coucher la première nuit.", ajoute Kuroo. "Bonne nuit, Kei.", conclut Kuroo avec un grand sourire avant de lâcher la main de Tsukishima et de s'étendre dans le futon.  
"... bonne nuit."  
  
Tsukishima retire ses lunettes, éteint la lumière.  
Il sent encore la caresse de Kuroo sur sa main.  
Le sommeil va être difficile à trouver.  
 

* * *

Quand Tsukishima se réveille, il découvre Kuroo endormi sur le ventre, un oreiller de chaque côté de la tête dans une position des plus étranges.  
Le soleil filtre déjà au travers des rideaux et Tsukishima se doute qu'il est assez tard. Il se redresse, enfile ses lunettes et baisse à nouveau les yeux vers son petit ami.  
Il se demande ce qu'il devrait mieux faire : se lever en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible ? Ou réveiller Kuroo ?  
Au moment où Tsukishima pose le pied au sol, Kuroo se met à bouger, se retourne et ouvre les yeux.  
  
"... bonjour.", dit-il, un sourire encore plus grand que celui qu'il arbore déjà d'habitude.  
"Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
\- Parfaitement.", répond Kuroo en se redressant. "Et j'apprécie beaucoup le réveil aussi."  
"... je pensais pas que vous pouviez être plus décoiffé que d'habitude en fait.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je mentais quand je disais que c'était un souci sérieux ?", demande Kuroo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
"Oui.  
\- Ben bonjour la confiance... On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je sais pas, vous voulez faire quoi ?  
\- ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire dans le coin ?  
\- Rien. Enfin, rien de particulier.  
\- On va se faire un jogging ? Respirer l'air pur ?", demande Kuroo en s'étirant.  
"Un jogging ?", répète Tsukishima avec une moue dégoûtée.  
"Du sport pour un titulaire d'une équipe de sport qui a participé à un tournoi national, quelle idée !", ironise Kuroo à la réponse de Tsukishima.  
"Oui, vraiment...  
\- Bon ben juste l'air pur, alors."  
  
Deux heures plus tard et avec le concours d'Akiteru et de la voiture de ses parents, Tsukishima et Kuroo se font déposer au début du chemin de randonnée du mont Aoso.  
  
"Bon, ben voilà. De l'air pur. Content ?", demande Tsukishima une fois Akiteru reparti.  
"Oui. Là, j'ai l'impression d'être en vacances.", répond Kuroo en inspirant à plein poumons.  
" C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais votre visite, je dois dire... Mais heureux de savoir que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien.  
\- On aurait pu rester dans la gare de Sendai, tant que je pouvais te voir, je ne venais pas pour rien.  
\- ... ne dites pas des choses comme ça.", répond Tsukishima, mal à l'aise.  
"... comme quoi ?  
\- ... comme ça.", se contente de répliquer Tsukishima.  
  
Au bout de quelques mètres parcourus, Kuroo attrape sa main.  
Tsukishima se contente de le regarder d'un œil suspect.  
  
"On est au milieu de nulle part.", se justifie Kuroo.  
"J'avais remarqué.  
\- ... alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
\- On est un couple du genre à se tenir par la main ?  
\- Très clairement.  
\- ... ah.  
\- Pas convaincu ?  
\- Je pense qu'on a l'air ridicule.", explique Tsukishima qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être embarrassé par le geste. Ca passait la veille sur son lit, mais dehors ? En train de marcher ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pensait faire un jour.  
"On ne peut pas avoir l'air ridicule vu qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir.  
\- Moi je vois, et je trouve ça ridicule.  
\- Et chou.  
\- Non.  
\- Un peu. Mignon. Quand même.  
\- ... non.  
\- Sexy, alors ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Juste ridicule alors ?", demande Kuroo en retirant sa main de celle de Tsukishima.  
"Non, ridicule... et plaisant.", répond Tsukishima en attrapant à nouveau la main de Kuroo dans la sienne.  
"On est un couple qui se donne la main, alors ?  
\- ... peut-être.", répond Tsukishima, et il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre au sourire que lui fait Kuroo.  
 

* * *

"Alors, Tetsu, le mont Aoso t'a plu ?", demande la mère de Tsukishima au moment du repas.  
"Oui, c'était très agréable. Ca montait fort, mais la nature était magnifique.  
\- Hm, le printemps est déjà là.", répond la mère de Tsukishima. "Vous êtes redescendus directement ou vous êtes passés aux sources thermales ?  
\- Redescendus directement.", répond Tsukishima.  
"Tu m'as pas emmené aux sources thermales ?", demande Kuroo, incrédule, en se tournant vers son petit ami.  
"On n'avait rien avec nous, ça n'aurait pas été pratique. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait."  
  
Kuroo répond d'un lever de sourcil que Tsukishima interprète sans aucune difficulté.  
 

* * *

Après les quelques heures à Sendai, la randonnée à l'unique montagne sympa du coin et des heures passées à jouer au shôgi en ligne en étant assis côte à côte, Tsukishima se dit quand même que Kuroo doit trouver son trou paumé vraiment paumé.  
Quand il met le sujet sur le tapis, Kuroo se contente de dire qu'il n'est pas venu pour le coin, et ça ne résout en rien le problème.  
  
"Tu sais, chez moi aussi, je glande sur mon portable et je joue au shôgi avec toi, hein. Je fais pas des choses fabuleuses.  
\- ... si vous le dites."  
  
La soirée passe, assez semblable à celle de la veille, principalement dans le calme. Kuroo lui adresse la parole de temps en temps, lui montre ce qu'il voit d'intéressant sur internet, mais la soirée passe sans que Tsukishima n'ait d'idée pour ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire d'intéressant le lendemain, et sans amorcer la conversation une seule fois. Il a beau bien aimé parler avec Kuroo (et ne plus s'en cacher), il n'a jamais le bon timing... ou le bon sujet. Quand arrive le moment d'éteindre la lumière, Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu de ne pas arriver à mieux.  
  
"Kei ?"  
  
La voix de Kuroo résonne dans la chambre où la lumière est éteinte depuis plusieurs minutes.  
  
"Hm ?  
\- Ca te dérange pas que je sois là, hein ?"  
  
Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.  
  
"Non.  
\- OK. Sûr ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais que c'était notre accord de base, hein, si je te fais chier je peux repartir plus vite."  
  
Tsukishima sent son coeur se serrer à cette idée.  
  
"Vous venez d'arriver", argumente-t-il, même si ça fait deux journées quasiment pleines que Kuroo est là. "Je pense sincèrement que je peux vous supporter encore un peu.  
\- Merci de ta générosité.  
\- ... je vous dois bien ça vu le prix du billet de shinkansen.  
\- Quel argument charmant."  
  
Tsukishima se mord la lèvre. Comment arrive-t-il à faire passer le message inverse de ce qu'il voudrait ?  
  
"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.", reprend-il. "Désolé de ne pas être plus expansif.  
\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que tu es content que je sois là mais que tu n'oses juste pas me le dire ?  
\- ... je suis content que vous soyez là. Mais j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être à la hauteur.  
\- T'es grand pourtant.  
\- ...... elle était juste nulle celle-là.  
\- Il est tard.  
\- ... mouais.  
\- En tout cas moi je suis bien ici. Je passe de bonnes vacances, je trouve que c'est mieux de te voir en vrai que d'échanger sur internet parce que tu es adorable quand tu es embarrassé, et j'ai l'impression de pas trop foirer mon coup en prenant mon temps."  
  
Tsukishima reste silencieux, le temps d'absorber ce que dit Kuroo.  
  
"Tsukki, je m'attendais pas à mieux, hein. Je m'attendais plutôt à pire. Je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête. Moi je m'amuse, si toi t'es bien aussi, tant mieux. On verra bien ce que ça donne à terme.  
\- Hm. Vous avez sûrement raison.  
\- C'est assez fréquent avec moi.  
\- Pas besoin de la ramener.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Tsukki.", ajoute Kuroo sur un ton ironique, mais Tsukishima ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu troublé. Oui, c'est son petit ami, et oui, ils se sont déjà déclarés leurs sentiments, mais il n'est tellement pas habitué à vivre ça qu'il est tout de même perturbé. Il a beau se dire qu'il passe des moments agréables avec Kuroo, il n'arrive pas à imaginer un futur où il entendrait ce genre de phrases régulièrement.  
  
Incapable de répondre à la déclaration et tout aussi incapable de tendre une main pour attraper celle de Kuroo dans la sienne, Tsukishima se contente de se retourner dans son lit.  
Kuroo a dit que ça lui convenait après tout.  
Pour l'instant, la situation actuelle lui convient aussi.  
 

* * *

"Bon, je sais que t'avais dit que tu comptais pas jouer au volley... mais ça te dit pas ?", demande Kuroo à la table du petit-déjeuner trois jours après être arrivé.  
"... si tu veux. A deux ça va pas être passionnant.  
\- Moi je joue, si vous voulez.", dit Akiteru qui se retourne depuis la cuisine où il est en train de se servir un café.  
"Vous jouez au volley ?", demande Kuroo et Tsukishima a un peu envie de se mettre dans un trou au regard qu'il lui lance en coin.  
"Et comment ! Je suis dans un club à la fac.  
\- Bon, ben voilà. On n'a qu'à contacter un ou deux gars de Karasuno et ce sera bien assez.  
\- J'ai pas leur numéro.", dit Tsukishima.  
"Comment ça t'as pas leur numéro ?", demande Kuroo, incrédule.  
"... enfin, j'ai celui de Yamaguchi.", essaie de rattraper Tsukishima.  
"T'es vraiment un asocial, en fait, hein ?  
\- C'est pas contre les gens en général, c'est plus contre les imbéciles qu'il y a dans le club de volley. Pas ma faute si j'aime pas les gens stupides...  
\- Bon, ben va pour tâches de rousseurs, alors.", dit Kuroo avant de se tourner vers la cuisine. "Grand frère, vous avez des potes de fac qui peuvent venir histoire qu'on soit plus que trois ?"  
  
Tsukishima se retient très fort de se lever de table et d'aller se cacher quelque part pour ne plus jamais voir Kuroo, ni Akiteru, ni plus personne en fait.  
 

* * *

"Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y aurait personne qui ferait moins d'1m85, hein.", soupire Yamaguchi après un premier match.  
"Désolé, je savais pas qui viendrait...  
\- Tu n'as prévenu personne d'autre de Karasuno ?  
\- ... non.  
\- Tu ne veux pas ou c'est juste que tu ne leur as pas proposé ?  
\- ... un peu des deux.  
\- Pas de souci. Et sinon, ça se passe bien ?", demande Yamaguchi en pointant discrètement Kuroo du menton, alors en grande discussion avec Akiteru.  
"... oui.  
\- Tu as l'air pensif...  
\- Non, non, ça se passe très bien. Trop bien. Alors qu'il était chiantissime par mails, en vrai je le trouve... agréable. Prévenant. C'est bizarre.  
\- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver ça bizarre que ça se passe bien.", rigole Yamaguchi.  
"Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... si en fait, c'est un chic type... qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec moi ?", demande Tsukishima qui se dit que c'est là que repose le gros de son incrédulité face à la situation.  
  
Yamaguchi se met à rire plus fort.  
  
"T'as la classe.  
\- Oui, enfin, ça fait pas tout.  
\- C'est déjà ça. T'es grand, intelligent, tu as de la conversation... et je suppose que pour un mec t'es plutôt beau gosse.  
\- ... bof.  
\- Dis-toi qu'il se demande probablement exactement la même chose.", conclut Yamaguchi en ramassant la balle à côté de lui.  
  
Tsukishima ne voit pas comment Kuroo pourrait se poser cette question.  
Il est drôle, perspicace, sociable et doué dans ce qu'il entreprend.  
C'est évident qu'il plaît à tout le monde.  
  
"J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer.", se contente de répondre Tsukishima.  
"Tu as toujours du mal à imaginer que d'autres gens puissent bien t'aimer, en fait.", explique Yamaguchi et Tsukishima n'a pas grand chose à lui répondre. Il n'a aucune idée de pourquoi Yamaguchi l'aime bien alors que ça fait cinq ans qu'il traîne avec lui, déjà.   
 

* * *

Même si Tsukishima avait dit ne pas être foncièrement motivé à l'idée de jouer au volley pendant le séjour de Kuroo, il doit avouer qu'il a trouvé l'après-midi sympathique. Il était relaxé de ne plus être seul avec Kuroo, et jouer au volley avec uniquement des personnes qu'il apprécie le changeait de d'habitude.  
Kuroo est de bonne humeur toute la soirée, ne manquant pas de dire tout le bien qu'il pense de son frère, de ses camarades de fac, et même de Yamaguchi.  
  
"Je ne savais pas que taches de rousseur savait servir.  
\- ... il fait beaucoup d'effort.", répond Tsukishima, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'on doit répondre à un compliment sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
"... pas comme un autre première année de Karasuno que je connais.  
\- Je te trouve cruel, Kageyama et Hinata font de leur mieux, en général."  
  
Kuroo se met à rire, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Tsukishima.  
C'est une position agréable, mais particulièrement perturbante.  
  
"Je parlais de toi.  
\- Merci, je n'avais pas deviné.  
\- Tu voudras rejouer ?  
\- ... pourquoi pas.  
\- C'est trop insisté ?  
\- Non. Et puis...", commence Tsukishima mais il s'interrompt, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler sa pensée.  
"Et puis ?  
\- J'imagine que... enfin, je pense que... ça te va bien.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le volley.  
\- Le volley me va bien ?", demande Kuroo en se redressant.  
"Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le formuler.  
\- C'est me voir en short, c'est ça ?  
\- Si le short rejoint l'uniforme et les jeans troués dans la liste des fantasmes que tu me prêtes, je vais commencer à me poser des questions.", réplique Tsukishima.  
"Moi j'aime bien te voir en short.", répond Kuroo un sourire aux lèvres en posant une main sur la cuisse de Tsukishima.  
"Je voulais dire que j'aimais bien... comment tu es quand tu joues.  
\- Euh... merci ?  
\- ... et puis un peu le short, aussi."  
 

* * *

Après avoir de nouveau passé la plus grosse partie de l'après-midi à jouer au volley, Tsukishima n'est pas mécontent de retrouver le confort de sa chambre. Il se pose sur son lit, attrape son casque et met sa musique, laissant à Kuroo le choix de faire ce qu'il lui plaît.  
Kuroo s'assied à côté de lui, sort son portable et écrit quelques mails avant de lire un article d'un magazine de volley. De temps en temps, quand il lit un passage de plusieurs paragraphes, il en profite pour attraper la main de Tsukishima dans la sienne.  
  
"Je pense repartir demain.", finit par dire Kuroo alors qu'il est à nouveau sur ses mails.  
"... ok.", répond Tsukishima, enlevant son casque.  
"Ma mère me tanne de ne pas rentrer la veille de la rentrée. Et je la comprends. Donc je vais lui faire plaisir.  
\- C'est normal.", répond Tsukishima, sachant bien que ça n'aurait pas pu durer vraiment plus longtemps.  
"Je préfèrerais passer une journée de plus ici, hein. C'était chouette.  
\- Hm.  
\- Faudra remettre ça. Enfin, si ça te va.", ajoute Kuroo, hésitant.  
"... ça me va.  
\- Je suppose que ça va être difficile de se voir avant les vacances d'été ?  
\- J'imagine. Enfin, même pendant les vacances, je suppose que j'aurai droit au camp d'entraînement du club.  
\- A part si c'est chez vous cette année et je pense vraiment pas que ce sera le cas, au moins tu seras sur Tôkyô.  
\- Probablement même dans votre lycée.  
\- Ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie.  
\- Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, avec tous ces garçons qui porteront l'uniforme de Nekoma à proximité.", ironise Tsukishima même si la perspective ne lui plaît guère.  
"Si c'est à Nekoma, au moins, j'habite à côté. Y aura sûrement moyen qu'on se croise.  
\- ... oui. Enfin, attendons de voir les dates, déjà.  
\- ...... Kei ?"  
  
En cinq jours, Tsukishima s'est habitué à être appelé par son prénom une fois sur deux par Kuroo. Même si c'était étrange au début, il en est venu à ne plus le reprendre à ce propos.  
  
"Oui ?  
\- ... alors, ta conclusion ?  
\- A propos de ?  
\- De ma visite. C'était comment ?  
\- Fatiguant.", répond Tsukishima, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bon, en fait c'était peut-être juste le volley aujourd'hui.  
"Rien que ça ?  
\- Oui. Mais... bien. Ça m'étonne moi-même, mais ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais.  
\- Je suis validé en tant que petit ami, alors ?  
\- On va dire ça comme ça."  
  
Kuroo attrape à nouveau sa main et replonge son nez dans son téléphone.  
  
"Kuroo-san ?", reprend Tsukishima, qui trouve que la conversation s'est interrompue un peu trop tôt à son goût.  
"Hm ?  
\- Et... de votre côté ?  
\- Moi j'étais déjà totalement convaincu avant.", répond-il le sourire aux lèvres. "Alors je suis content d'avoir fait mes preuves."  
  
Bien que satisfait de la réponse, Tsukishima ne trouve pas du tout la situation à son goût.  
Ça lui rappelle les quelques minutes qu'il a passé à discuter avec Kuroo au tournoi de printemps, en fait. Des minutes qui sont passées trop vite et l'ont laissé frustré de ne pas avoir su dire plus, faire plus. Ça fait cinq jours qu'il est tout le temps avec lui, et il a l'impression de faire du sur-place, de ne pas arriver à vraiment exprimer ce qu'il ressent, ni à se comporter comme il aimerait.  
  
Il lâche la main de Kuroo et ses doigts remontent sur son poignet, son avant-bras, et viennent se placer sur son visage.  
Tsukishima se penche, pose ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroo un instant et s'écarte à nouveau.  
  
"C'est peut-être la honte d'où vous venez, mais j'ai jamais fait ça... désolé si c'est... enfin, si c'est pas...  
\- ... je pense qu'on va se débrouiller.", coupe court Kuroo en penchant son visage vers celui de Tsukishima.  
  
Tsukishima ne pensait pas qu'un baiser serait comme ça. Qu'il aurait si chaud, que ses mains n'arriveraient pas à rester tranquilles, qu'il aurait autant de mal à s'arrêter.  
Quand finalement il s'écarte de Kuroo et rouvre les yeux, ses lunettes sont couvertes de buée.  
Il les enlève, les essuie, et espère ne pas avoir l'air aussi chamboulé qu'il se sent.  
  
"Ça va ?", demande Kuroo.  
"Ça va.  
\- Ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ton enthousiasme.", ironise Kuroo et Tsukishima attrape son col pour l'embrasser à nouveau, manquant de peu de faire basculer Kuroo en arrière.  
"Satisfait ?", demande-t-il après s'être écarté.  
"... aux anges.", répond Kuroo en souriant, mais il s'écarte de Tsukishima pour s'appuyer à nouveau au mur.  
  
Il attrape la main de Tsukishima dans les siennes, joue avec ses doigts.  
Tsukishima n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce geste.  
Surtout juste après leur premier -vrai- baiser.  
  
"Kuroo-san ?  
\- Vraiment ? Encore ?  
\- Encore quoi ?  
\- Encore du "san" ? Tu es le dernier membre de ta famille à pas m'appeler par mon prénom, hein.  
\- En même temps je suis le plus jeune.  
\- ... c'est pas une raison. Juste Kuro, ça me va aussi, hein.  
\- J'ai eu un chat qui s'appelait comme ça.  
\- Ça t'en fera deux comme ça.", répond Kuroo en plissant les yeux avant de lâcher sa main et de poser la tête sur les genoux de Tsukishima.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous préfèreriez ?  
\- Tetsu. Tetsu c'est bien. Sans rien après.  
\- Je ferai un effort.  
\- Déjà que tu me tutoies qu'une fois sur deux...  
\- ... je sais. J'y pense pas, c'est tout.  
\- ...... au final, je t'ai interrompu, tu voulais me dire quelque chose.", dit Kuroo, et Tsukishima aurait préféré ne pas dire ce qu'il va dire avec la tête de Kuroo sur sa cuisse.  
"Ça te dérange pas de... de pas faire plus ?", finit-il par demander, se disant qu'un citadin de 18 ans ne faisait peut-être pas 600 bornes pour juste quelques baisers.  
"Non.  
\- ... sûr ?  
\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que si tu voulais faire plus, c'est moi qui dirais non.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, mais je suis pas prêt, c'est tout.  
\- ... ok.  
\- Et je dis pas que je vais pas vite changer d'avis, hein. Mais là je pars demain, je sais pas quand on se revoit, et comme je suis le plus âgé de nous deux, faudrait que j'assure et j'ai pas envie de cette pression, là maintenant.", explique Kuroo un sourire aux lèvres.  
"Je pensais que... tu avais déjà de l'expérience.  
\- Non. Enfin, sauf si on compte Bokuto."  
  
Tsukishima reste parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes.  
  
"C'est une blague.", reprend Kuroo.  
"Hmm ?", se contente de reprendre Tsukishima en levant un sourcil.  
"Promis, c'est une blague.  
\- C'est bon, je lui dirai pas que tu craques pour lui.  
\- Keeeeei.", chouine Kuroo.  
  
Tsukishima se penche sur lui, pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
"Je vais te manquer ?", demande Kuroo quand Tsukishima se redresse.  
"... qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
\- Je crois que ça te frustre horriblement parce que tu ne peux plus me vanner décemment vu notre position. Donc tu te retrouves dans une situation où tu ne peux pas dire "oui, tu vas me manquer horriblement Tetsu-chéri" parce que c'est pas ton genre, mais tu ne peux plus m'envoyer valser genre "me parle plus jamais j'te déteste" parce que c'est tellement pas vrai que ça n'aurait plus d'impact.  
\- C'est exactement ça.  
\- ... tu arriveras à survivre au fait qu'on soit un couple niaiseux ?  
\- Parle pour toi.  
\- Je peux être niaiseux pour deux, pas de souci.", répond Kuroo alors que sa main se pose sur la joue de Tsukishima. "Tu vas me manquer. Heureusement j'ai mis une photo de toi en fond d'écran de mon portable.  
\- ... un jour on se souviendra de cette conversation, on rira nerveusement... et on changera de sujet.  
\- Tu veux une photo de moi en uniforme pour ton fond d'écran ?  
\- Je vais..."  
  
Tsukishima est interrompu dans sa phrase par la porte qui s'ouvre, dévoilant Akiteru.  
Des cinq jours que Kuroo a passés chez lui, Akiteru devait forcément choisir l'unique moment où leur position est plus qu'équivoque pour ouvrir la porte sans toquer.  
Akiteru fait de grands yeux et referme la porte à toute vitesse derrière lui alors que Kuroo se redresse et s'écarte de Tsukishima.  
  
"Oui ?", demande Tsukishima comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
"Je... je voulais voir si vous vouliez refaire du volley demain, en fait.", finit par dire Akiteru.  
"Tetsu repart demain.", explique Tsukishima, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il choisit ce moment pour utiliser pour la première fois le prénom de Kuroo.  
"Ah... dommage.", continue Akiteru. "C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer.", dit-il en se rapprochant du lit, tendant une main vers Kuroo.  
"De même.", se contente de répondre Kuroo en serrant la main d'Akiteru.  
"On pourra juste jouer tous les deux si ça te dit, Kei.", ajoute Akiteru avant de faire mine de rouvrir la porte.  
  
"Tu vas faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu ?", demande Tsukishima avant que son frère ne reparte.  
  
Pas qu'il ait tellement envie d'affronter Akiteru, mais quitte à le confronter, autant le faire tant qu'il a Kuroo auprès de lui, et le plus vite possible.  
Il n'a pas envie de passer la nuit à se demander ce que son frère pense de lui.  
  
"... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?", commence Akiteru, légèrement énervé. "Que j'espère que vous vous protégez ? Que tu as ma bénédiction ?"  
  
Tsukishima reste silencieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
  
"Si ça te fait plaisir que je joue mon rôle de grand frère, pas de souci.", reprend Akiteru avant de se tourner vers Kuroo. "Tetsu, si tu lui brises le cœur, je te réduis en morceaux.  
\- ... c'est noté.", répond Kuroo.  
"Ça te va ?", demande Akiteru en direction de Tsukishima.  
"... oui.  
\- Bon. Tu me diras si tu veux jouer demain.", conclut Akiteru avant d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau. "Bonne nuit."  
  
Un long silence plane dans la pièce après son départ.  
  
"Ça s'est... plutôt bien passé.", finit par dire Kuroo.  
"... je veux mourir.  
\- Non, franchement, c'était hyper positif.  
\- Hyper positif ?  
\- Ben quand même, oui, y a des coming-outs qui se passent vachement moins bien, je pense.  
\- ... il est rentré alors que tu avais ta tête sur ma cuisse et une main sur ma joue.", explique Tsukishima avec un air dégoûté.  
"Tu vois, c'était une bonne idée de ne pas aller plus loin. Au moins ça restait innocent.  
\- Non, mais une main sur la joue, quoi.", ajoute Tsukishima. "J'ai une réputation à maintenir, moi."  
  
Kuroo attrape l'oreiller de Tsukishima et lui balance dessus.  
  
"Et dire que je t'ai pris au sérieux une minute !", rigole-t-il.  
"C'est la honte ! Je vais passer pour un romantique.  
\- En même temps, désolé, mais maintenant tu es un petit ami niaiseux.  
\- Non.  
\- Si. Tu m'appelles Tetsu. Tu souris à mes blagues. C'est le début de la fin.  
\- Parle pas de malheur.", répond Tsukishima, le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Bientôt tu me diras que tu m'aimes et là on ne pourra plus rien pour toi.  
\- Jamais.", répond-il en se rapprochant de Kuroo.  
"Je t'aime, Kei.", dit Kuroo avant de poser un instant ses lèvres sur celles de Tsukishima.  
"Pas moi.", ment Tsukishima avant d'embrasser Kuroo à nouveau.


	4. Epilogue

C'était un match épuisant.  
Quelque part, Tsukishima n'est pas fâché que ce soit le dernier.  
Un des première année est en pleurs et Kageyama semble prêt à défoncer un mur à coups de poing, mais Tsukishima est plus soulagé qu'autre chose.  
Yachi lui tend une bouteille, il enlève ses lunettes de sport pour s'essuyer le visage et regarde aux alentours une fois ses lunettes à nouveau sur son nez.  
Ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
  
"Hey hey hey !  
\- Vous avez perdus avec classe, faut l'avouer."  
  
Kuroo et Bokuto ont rejoint le banc de Karasuno comme si ça avait été leur place attitrée.  
  
"Kuroo-san ! Bokuto-san ! Vous étiez dans le public ?", demande Hinata, apparemment déçu de son match mais heureux des spectateurs présents.  
"Du début à la fin. Ah, c'est beau la jeunesse, j'en deviens nostalgique du lycée...", soupire Bokuto.  
"C'est parce qu'à l'époque tu jouais bien.", renchérit Kuroo.  
"Je joue toujours bien.  
\- Fais attention, la sénilité approche. Je vous emprunte votre central, hein.", dit Kuroo en faisant signe à Tsukishima de le suivre.  
"Merci d'avoir perdu aussi vite, tu commençais à me manquer.  
\- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses de cette façon.", répond Tsukishima, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
"Ça va, pas trop déçu ?  
\- Non, demi-finale, c'est bien.  
\- Il y a toujours le tournoi de printemps, de toute façon.  
\- Pas pour moi.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Non, je laisse ça aux fous furieux.", explique Tsukishima. "Je vais bosser les examens d'entrée à la fac cette année. Et ENFIN passer un été à faire AUTRE CHOSE que du volley-ball.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si tu regrettais tes années de club.  
\- ... non, je suppose que non. On se serait pas connus sans le volley.", répond Tsukishima, qui aimerait pouvoir être dans un lieu moins public pour pouvoir plus profiter d'un des rares moments où il peut voir son petit ami.  
"... d'ailleurs, en tant qu'ancien mentor, je dois te dire que tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui.  
\- Merci.  
\- Si tu sais pas où aller à la fac, le club de volley de Waseda est pas mal, hein.  
\- ... je vais faire ce que je peux."  
  
Kuroo s'arrête net, le regarde d'un air éberlué.  
  
"Quoi, tu crois que je suis pas capable de rentrer à Waseda ?", demande Tsukishima, légèrement énervé.  
"Si, bien sûr. Je n'avais juste pas imaginé que tu envisagerais de venir à Tôkyô pour tes études.  
\- ... vraiment ?  
\- Bon, si, je me le suis imaginé, mais j'ai jamais voulu espérer.  
\- Je garantis rien, hein. Mais pour que j’aie l'aval de mes parents, faudrait déjà que je réussisse le concours d'une université mieux cotée que celle du Tohoku.  
\- Tu vas passer quoi ?  
\- Tôdai, Waseda et Tôkôdai, j'imagine.  
\- Que du lourd.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que j'arrête le volley.  
\- ... tout ça pour rejoindre ton copain à la capitale, si c'est pas mignon.  
\- Ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau.  
\- ... je ne suis pas ta motivation principale ?  
\- C'est tellement étrange de croire que je puisse vouloir entrer dans une bonne université pour être dans une bonne université ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?  
\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.", répond Tsukishima sur un ton faussement énervé.  
"Les années passent et tu ne t'attendris jamais, hein ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire "les années" alors qu'on sort ensemble depuis moins d'un an et demi.  
\- Je t'aime, Kei.  
\- Moi aussi, mais on parlait de totalement autre chose.", soupire Tsukishima.  
"Que veux-tu... c'est ici que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, ça me rend nostalgique.  
\- C'était le gymnase d'à côté. Et Hinata ne crie plus à chaque fois qu'il te voit avec moi. C'est une époque révolue.  
\- S'il n'y a que ça, j'imagine deux/trois choses qu'on pourrait faire qui pourraient choquer votre pointu.  
\- Abstiens-toi, s'il te plaît.  
\- Allez, j'arrête de t'embêter, je vais te rendre à ton équipe. De toute façon on se voit dans 15 jours.  
\- Hm. Merci d'être venu assister aux matchs."  
  
Kuroo retourne avec lui vers le banc de Karasuno puis repart avec Bokuto alors que le coach Ukai commence un debriefing sur lequel Tsukishima n'arrive pas à se concentrer.  
  
"Excusez-moi.", finit par dire Tsukishima qui sait que sa présence n'est pas si importante vu qu'il ne compte pas remettre les pieds au club pour le reste de l'année. Il s'écarte du groupe, rattrape Kuroo et Bokuto en grande discussion.  
  
"Bokuto-san, excusez-moi.", dit Tsukishima.  
"Tu as oublié quelque chose ?", demande Kuroo, les sourcils levés.  
"Oui."  
  
Tsukishima s'approche de Kuroo et se penche pour l'embrasser.  
  
"Tsukishima-sempai a embrassé un garçon !", crie un des première année depuis l'autre côté du gymnase.  
  
Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout !  
> Bon, ça s'est transformé en fluff rose bonbon parce que je ne sais écrire que ça alors que j'étais partie pour écrire de la vanne, du cassage et de la provoc, on ne se refait pas :D


End file.
